Primavera en Ciudad Playa
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela de "Un romance fuera de este Mundo", la historia se vuelca sobre Peridot y Ronaldo, mostrando sus vidas como parejas y cómo evolucionarán las cosas en ellos. No soy dueño de Steven Universe ni de las canciones que aparecerán a lo largo de esta historia; todas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y empresas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: **Hola a todos, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Les ha gustado mucho "Un romance fuera de este Mundo"? :D Estaban ansiosos, lo sé, esperaban a que comenzara el mes de Septiembre para así empezar con la secuela de esta historia, aquí está: Damas y Caballeros, niños y niños; les presento "** ** _Primavera en Ciudad Playa"_** **, de la mano de MontanaHatsune92 n.n.**

 **Quiero mandarle saludos a AkumuHoshi, saQha, Urakashi, María, Laliasd, entre otros muchos :D que me han seguido, por todos los que esperaron que comenzara con la secuela que se dio en Mayo la primera historia de Steven Universe, pero aquí la tenemos.**

 **¿Cómo será la sinopsis? Bueno, aquí la pareja de esta historia serán Ronaldo y Peridot, quienes se conocieron en el malecón tras la "Batalla de Ciudad Playa", en donde las Crystal Gems con Steven, Lapis Lazuli y el Alcalde Bill Dewey derrotaron a Jasper y una noche después de estos sucesos, Ronaldo se encuentra con ella, ¿qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo será la vida de Peridot en la Tierra? ¿Se acostumbrará a la vida terrestre? Veamos cómo será :D.**

 **3, 2, 1... Acción:**

Una brisa fresca proveniente del Océano Pacífico llegaba a esas horas a la Ciudad Playa, donde muy pronto saldría el Sol, comenzaría un nuevo día y la gente saldría para disfrutar de un nuevo comienzo. Habían pasado ya más de cinco meses desde la derrota de Jasper y el inicio del romance de Perla con el Alcalde Bill Dewey, todos los entrenamientos y prácticas que tuvo con Greg Universe, el padre de Steven y de Buck Dewey, fueron un éxito total: El mandatario se había ganado el corazón de la Crystal Gem que tanto amó desde el comienzo, pero...Esta historia ahora, tiene de protagonistas a dos almas diferentes: Ronaldo Fryman, por un lado, quien trabajaba en el puesto de papas fritas que dirige su padre junto a su hermano menor Peede.

Él era bastante...bueno, llamativo, ya que era un buscador de lo Desconocido, conspiraciones y avistamientos de OVNIS para el blog que dirigía él por Internet, pero, el día después de la "Batalla de Ciudad Playa", Ronaldo en sus video blogs de madrugada, encontró a Peridot, escondiéndose en el malecón y fue allí, donde, a pesar de su carácter frío y serio, empezó a tener una relación con el chico de cabellos rubios.

Y así fue como el Sol empezó a salir, dejando atrás la noche y encima era el inicio de la Primavera, aún quedaban restos de la nevada de la noche anterior, pero, ¡Dios! ¡Qué belleza más grande! La Primavera, el inicio de la vuelta a la vida de la Naturaleza tras su largo sueño, Demeter vuelve a ver a su hija Persefone, quien según la mitología griega, ella había sido raptada por Hades, el Dios del Mundo de los Muertos y al comer esos higos, ella se convirtió en su esposa, pero Demeter había llegado a un acuerdo, en donde cada primavera, ella vería a su hija y así fue como se dio el pacto entre la Diosa Griega y Hades.

Peridot, por su parte, había decidido quedarse a vivir con Steven y las Crystal Gems en la casa de ellos en las colinas, cosa que al principio le resultó difícil, pero con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose, sobretodo a las burlas y bromas de Amatista, quien siempre le jugaba algunas muy pesadas y a la autoridad que tenía Perla, ya que al principio, le costó mucho llevarse bien con la Gema del Planeta Madre, pero luego fueron haciéndose amigas.

Esa mañana, Peridot se había despertado y miró a su alrededor, creyó que estaba en el Planeta Madre, pero cuando vio que se encontraba en el Templo de la Colina, ella reconoció que ese era su nuevo hogar.

\- _"Tengo que reconocerlo: Ellas, por fin, me ven como una amiga y compañera, que a la malvada Gema del Planeta Madre que estaba a las órdenes de Diamante Amarillo"_ Se dijo para sus adentros, mientras que miraba a su alrededor, todo estaba tan diferente y llamativo, aún le faltaba acostumbrarse a la vida terrestre, sobretodo a la cultura que tenían los humanos, Ronaldo le había enseñado lo que era el amor, el baile y la música, pero ahora, ella debía ampliar más sus horizontes y conseguir sus objetivos.

La Gema del Planeta Madre salió de su habitación y entró en la casa de la Familia Universe, donde allí la recibió Steven, mientras que preparaba el desayuno junto con Amatista.

\- ¡Peridot! -Se alegró el chico mitad Gema de verla- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo amaneciste? Le preguntó, mientras que corría con Amatista para abrazarla, cosa que la sonrojó bastante.

\- Gracias, Steven, Amatista: Bueno, me siento aún rara aquí, pero creo que dentro de poco me estaré acostumbrando a lo que ustedes los humanos llaman "emoción". Les dijo, mientras que en ese momento, entraba Garnet con Perla, quienes venían charlando sobre probar con las nuevas fusiones y sobre la excelente relación que tenía ella con el Alcalde de Ciudad Playa.

\- Buenos días, Peridot, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? Le preguntó Garnet, mientras que Perla se acercaba para verla.

\- Me siento bien, oigan, ¿y Lapis? Quiso saber ella.

\- Está en las playas, quería probar sus poderes para ver cómo funcionan. Le contó Perla.

\- Ya veo. Respondió Peridot, sabiendo que Lapis Lazuli y ella habían trabajado para Jasper.

\- ¿Aún te sientes mal por tu pasado con Jasper? Le preguntó Amatista.

\- Nunca debí confiarle mis robots, desgraciada y encima, fusionarme con ella. ¡Que horror! Expresó su odio hacia su antigua jefa.

\- No te preocupes, la vencimos, ella no volverá a aparecer por este lugar nunca más. Le juró Garnet, mientras que apoyaba su mano en los hombros de la Gema verde lima.

\- Gracias. Les agradeció ella y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la Ciudad.

\- ¿No quieres desayunar? ¡Steven hace muy buenos panqueques! Le preguntó Amatista.

\- ¡No, gracias, no tengo hambre! Les agradeció ella, mientras que se dirigía hacia el malecón.

Por su viaje hacia la zona, pensó en sus tiempos pasados, cuando era una importante figura y que contaba con el apoyo de Diamante Amarillo, pero cuando le asignaron a Jasper con localizar a las Crystal Gems, sintió que todo lo que había trabajado, se había hundido para siempre en el abismo de la tragedia.

\- _Jasper, espero que te hayas perdido en los rincones más lejanos de toda la Galaxia, no solo destruiste toda una vida de mis investigaciones, sino, que también me usaste y querías conquistar el Mundo. Eso jamás te lo perdono y me alegro muchísimo de que te hayan arrojado hacia los Agujeros Negros, así que: ¡Adiós, Jasper! ¡Y Adiós, Diamante Amarillo!_. Se dijo para sus adentros, festejando por su libertad.

Ella era libre, no tendría que reportar más, cosa que era su deber, tampoco estaría sujeta a las órdenes del Planeta Madre ni de Jasper, ahora ella era libre e independiente, lucharía por el bien con las Crystal Gems y viviría su vida como una humana, a pesar de que ella era de otro planeta.

\- Bueno, veamos por el malecón. Se dijo ella, mientras que empezó a recorrer el Centro del pueblo y de ahí, iba hacia el malecón, donde se encontraría con Ronaldo, ya que, tal vez, le estaría esperando con una sorpresa.

 **Y aquí terminamos nuestro primer capítulo :D. Dejen reviews y saludos para AkumuHoshi, Laliasd, Urakashi, Mailimon, AARA941, Shagot y GT4RSR, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y tengo planeado algo muy importante antes de publicar este capítulo de inicio:**

 **He estado pensando y haré un gran crossover con Steven Universe, Touhou Project, Scarface, GTA, Street Fighter, OC (Own Characters, tanto míos como de otros usuarios y de amigos míos) y Higschool DXD, será un homenaje a la película de comedia del 2001, llamada "Rat Race" o "Ratas a la Carrera" n.n. Los que no la hayan visto, se las recomiendo, es muy buena y muy graciosa :D Así que para Octubre-Noviembre empezaré con este nuevo proyecto.**

 **Y como siempre digo: MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace. Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: (Música Raydar de Champion Tech, WatchDogs)

Ronaldo se encontraba trabajando en el puesto de papas fritas con su padre y su hermano Peedee, mientras que en ese momento, Peridot iba caminando por los muelles, buscando algo con que entretenerse y alejarse de los recuerdos de su pasado.

\- Ey, Ronaldo, mira. Le señaló Peedee a su hermano mayor, mientras que le señala la presencia de la Gema del Planeta Madre.

\- _Peridot_. Dijo él en voz baja, mientras que el eco dentro del local se pudo escuchar y entonces, los dos únicos que lo escucharon fueron el padre de Ronaldo y su hermano menor.

\- ¡Owww, Ronaldo está enamorado, Ronaldo está enamorado! Gritó Peedee, mientras que se reía, después de ser tantas veces el portador de la cámara filmadora, mientras que su hermano hacía los videos para su blog en Internet.

Para evitar que siguiera dando más "datos" personales del rubio, él tomó una decisión.

\- ¿Sí te doy $70 no se lo cuentas a nadie de tus amigos? Le ofreció comprarle su silencio.

\- ¿$70? ¿Qué eres del GTA V? ¿No tienes algo más que darme? Le preguntó su hermano menor, mientras que quería algo más, pero no era dinero, sino algo más que él deseaba.

\- ¿Y tú te piensas que soy Michael De Santa*? ¿Qué tengo todo el dinero del Mundo? ¿O soy como Claude Speed*? -Ronaldo, para evitar que todo ese se le fuera de las manos, decidió darle $100 que tenía en sus ahorros y lo liberó a Peedee de su "servidumbre" con llevar siempre la cámara de filmación.

\- ¡Genial, gracias, Ronaldo! Le agradeció Peedee, mientras que cerraban el trato.

Y así fue como el rubio se fue de la tienda para ver a la Gema verde lima.

\- _Más que parecerse a Claude Speed, a quien le confiaría todos mis secretos, es como tener a Lance Vance* del GTA: Vice City, preferiría tener que darle mis secretos a Claude Speed o a Trevor Phillips*._ Se dijo para sus adentros Ronaldo, mientras que se sentía estafado por su propio hermano menor.

 **(* Claude Speed: Personaje protagonista de los GTA 2 y GTA III, también fue un personaje secundario en el GTA: San Andreas.**

 *** Lance Vance: Personaje del GTA: Vice City, quien conoce al protagonista, Tommy Vercetti, luego será uno de los antagonistas al final del juego.**

 *** Trevor Phillips: Uno de los tres personajes principales junto con Michael De Santa y Franklin Clinton, es de Canadá, es psicópata, experto en negocios y ex-militar de la Fuerza Aérea de Canadá.**

 *** Michael De Santa: Antiguamente conocido como Michael Towley, famoso ladrón de bancos, secuestrador y asesino, un hombre que extraña los Años 80 y amante de las películas antiguas de Vinewood, en especial, las del Director Solomon Richard, es uno de los tres personajes principales del GTA V junto con Trevor y Franklin. Retirado de su vida criminal y dentro del "Programa de Protección de Testigos" del FBI, durante un robo en el 2004, le ofrecieron hacerse el muerto, ya que el robo al Banco de Ludendorff fracasó, uno de sus compañeros, Brad, murió en una emboscada de los Federales y él fue herido de muerte, mientras que Trevor escapa en medio de la nieve de la Policía.)**

Y así fue como Ronaldo se dirigió hacia su amada Gema, a quien había conocido después de la Batalla de Ciudad Playa, aún a ella le costaba ser parte de la sociedad, sabía que debía conocer, estudiar y adaptarse a la nueva vida en la Tierra, cosa que le costaba aún, pero qué mejor ayuda que la de alguien que conoces.

\- ¡Peridot, Peridot! Le llamó Ronaldo y la Gema del Planeta Madre se dio la vuelta, mientras que antes, contemplaba el océano y podía sentir la presencia de Lapis Lazuli, quien estaba entrenando sus poderes.

\- ¿Quién será? Se preguntó ella, cuando justo en ese momento, la verde lima observó a aquella persona de cabellos rubios, bastante excéntrica con el tema de los OVNIS y conspiraciones, pero que también era amable y dulce, además de inteligente y educado.

\- ¡Ronaldo, Ronaldo! Le saludó ella, mientras que se lanzaba a los brazos del chicos, en eso se podía notar que había cambiado bastante, pero solo en un pequeño porcentaje, aún le faltaba mucho por experimentar.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Mi Hermosa Gema? Le preguntó, mientras que pasaba sus manos por la cabeza de la verde lima.

\- He estado bien, aún sigo tratando de acostumbrarme a la vida en este Planeta, pero iré mejorando. Le confesó ella sobre su vida en el Mundo de los Humanos.

\- Tranquila, que estás ahora entre amigos, nadie te podrá buscar o hacerte daño. Le dijo Ronaldo, mientras que ella lo abrazaba, otro punto más para anotar en su progreso.

Fue entonces que Ronaldo se dirigió con la mirada, mientras que recordaba aquellos momentos cuando conoció a Peridot en el malecón.

\- Aquí fue donde empecé mi trabajo esa noche, la noche en donde me encontraste. Le dijo el chico rubio, cosa que al recordarlo, Peridot se sonrojó, ya que esas palabras traían tantos recuerdos.

\- _"Yo no fui quien la encontró, sino que fue ella quien me encontró a mí"_ Recordó Peridot las palabras de su chico, mientras que se tomaba de las manos y daban un paseo por el malecón y se dirigían hacia las playas del Oeste, donde Ronaldo la había visto correr y cuando se escondieron dentro de uno de los locales de los muelles, mientras que estaban en reparaciones tras la Batalla de Ciudad Playa.

 **Bueno, amigos :D, aquí finalizamos con el segundo capítulo de "Primavera en Ciudad Playa", espero que les guste :3, en el capítulo que viene, veremos a Peridot y Ronaldo en las playas, recordando esos momentos románticos y de su estadía en la Tierra, como nueva Crystal Gem.**

 **Le mando saludos a:**

 *** Jakobs-Skinner.**

 *** Clyo Eliphas Levi.**

 *** Laliasd.**

 *** AkumuHoshi.**

 *** Urakashi.**

 *** María.**

 *** saQha.**

 ***sshunz.**

 *** Princesa andrmeda.**

 *** Mailimon.**

 *** GT4RSR.**

 *** AARA941.**

 ***MrDemocracy.**

 **Entre otros n.n, así que nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, cuídense y que tengan un buen día, de parte de su amigo y Camarada MontanaHatsune92 :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo 3, en donde habrán cameos graciosos y parodias n.n.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: A su vez, llegaba a Ciudad Playa un coche negro, en el cual bajaron Montana y Yuuka Kazami (Touhou Project) con su amigo Israel Fernando Meza de Irala (Montana es de mi propiedad, Israel es de Mailimon y Yuuka Kazami como Kaguya Houraisan pertenecen a la saga de juegos Touhou Project, lo mismo Reisen, Tewi y Eirin).

\- Bueno, bueno, hemos llegado. Anunció Montana.

\- Sí y justo para conocer a un amigo de este lugar. Dijo Israel.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama? Quiso saber su novia Kaguya.

\- Se llama Ronaldo Fryman, vamos. Les dijo el chico, mientras que se ponían en marcha para buscar al chico de cabellos rubios.

Se pusieron a caminar por el malecón, buscando al amigo de Israel, podía ser ese chico un poco, bueno, bastante excéntrico y bueno, también bastante raro, pero, ¿cómo juzgarlo al pobre?.

\- ¿Dónde estará ese pibe? Preguntó Montana.

\- Solo tenemos que seguir unos metros más y listo. Anunció Israel, mientras que tenía a Kaguya colgada de su espalda y Montana iba con Yuuka, quien no paraba de vigilarlo todo el tiempo para que no viera a ninguna chica; y que además lo tenía a punta de su paraguas mágico, con el cual lo pulverizaría si hacía algo malo, cosa que Montana jamás haría.

\- ¿Qué miran? Preguntó Yuuka a varias chicas que estaban en la playa, las cuales se quedaron con cara de poker face.

\- Mi Amada Yuuka, tranquila, que nada malo nos va a pasar. Le dijo Montana, cuando en ese momento, vio que un poco de helado caía sobre sus zapatos negros y su ropa de mafioso.

Al girar la cabeza, vio que la responsable había sido una cierta Gema verde lima, parecida a un Dorito, la cual, en ese momento, le lanzó una mirada de odio hacia él.

\- ¡Ese era mi helado, pedazo de subnormal! Le gritó la Gema, mientras que le cerraba el puño delante de Montana, quien en ese momento, sacó su katana de Japón.

(Música Nasheed Saleel Sawarin, en árabe conocido como "El choque de las espadas", canción anónima)

Montana sacó su katana.

\- ¡Mira quién habla, no tenes modales! ¡Esta ropa es de la más importante! Le respondió el chico, mientras que se iba preparando Peridot con su cañón tecnológico.

\- ¡Te voy a hacer puré! ¡Lo juro! ¡LO JURO! Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Ronaldo trataba de calmarla, cuando justo en ese momento, vio a su amigo Israel.

\- ¡Israel! Le saludó el chico, mientras que trataba de calmar a su novia Peridot.

\- ¡¿Cómo andas, Ronaldo?! ¡Tanto tiempo! Le saludó el chico de Paraguay, cuando justo en ese momento, Peridot y Montana comenzaron a atacarse el uno contra el otro.

\- ¡TE VOY A HACER COMER TUS PALABRAS! Le gritó Peridot, estando en un estado de furia.

\- ¡¿Qué te haces la Tony Montana?! ¡¿QUÉ TE HACES LA TONY MONTANA?! Le devolvió el grito, mientras que se atacaban con sus armas cada vez más fuerte.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, SEÑOR MAFIA! Le desafió Peridot, mientras que le sacaba la lengua.

\- ¡Mal educada! Gritó Montana, mientras que golpeaba su katana contra unos postes y le sacaba filo.

En un golpe, dio contra el cañón de Peridot, pero ella lo atrapó.

\- ¡Ahora vas a ver! Le respondió ella y lo mandó a volar por los aires.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AGUANTE U2, VIEJA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA! Gritó Montana, mientras que caía en el océano.

Justo en ese momento, pasó volando por el Ayuntamiento, donde el Alcalde Dewey estaba trabajando en varias leyes, cuando justo en ese momento, al escuchar los gritos, se giró para ver por la ventana, pero no encontró a nadie.

\- Qué extraño. Juré haber escuchado alguien gritar "Aguante U2, vieja, no me importa nada". Se dijo pero no le dio importancia.

Peridot pensaba que había ganado, por lo cual festejó.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Y PENSAR QUE JASPE ME DECÍA QUE ERA UNA INÚTIL Y QUE SOLO SEGUÍA ORDENES DE DIAMANTE AMARILLO! ¡JA! ¡AHÍ TIENES JASPE! Le gritó victoriosa la Gema verde lima.

Pero en ese momento, del océano, salió Montana, todo empapado y más furioso que nunca.

\- Esa Gema me las va a pagar. Dijo, mientras que se iba corriendo hacia donde estaba Peridot y la atacó de frente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Gritó ella, mientras que detenía el asalto de Montana.

\- ¡Vas a necesitar un puto Ejército para detenerme! Le dijo el chico al mejor estilo de Tony Montana.

Por su parte, Ronaldo no paraba de filmar a su querida y hermosa Peridot, quien peleaba muy bien, a su vez, Yuuka quería meterse ayudar a su novio, ya que se podía poner más complicado con tener a una Youkai de las Flores deseando meterse en la pelea.

\- ¡Muy bien, Mi Dorito Espacial! Le felicitó Ronaldo, cosa que causó que Montana estallara de la risa.

\- ¡Jajaja, "Dorito Espacial", tenes la forma de un Dorito, Dios, no me reía hace mucho! ¡Jajaja! Río Montana, cosa que hizo que a Peridot le hirviera la sangre y prepara su cañón.

\- ¡TE VOY A HACER POLVO, HUMANO! Gritó ella y le dio a Montana.

Pero en ese momento, el joven se le acercó con un "regalo" que tenía en las manos.

\- Discúlpame, creo que me pasé. Le dijo, mientras que le daba el regalo, pero al abrirlo, comenzó a sonar una canción y se activaba un mecanismo.

(Música Rompiendo Espejos de Callejeros)

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó ella y entonces, Montana la atacó con bengalas de emergencias.

\- ¡Aguante la pirotecnia, vieja, no me importa nada! Le dijo, mientras que corría con dos bengalas muy potentes y la cubrían de humo.

\- ¡Eso no se vale! Gritó Ronaldo, pero en ese momento, Yuuka le puso la traba, lo que causó que se cayera al piso.

\- Con mi novio no te metas, solo yo me puedo meter. Le amenazó ella con su paraguas letal.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Su novia autoritaria? Le preguntó el chico.

\- Sí y hasta lo tengo bajo mi control, soy muy celosa jeje. Río ella, mientras que sonreía de esa forma aterradora y que helaba la sangre de la gente.

A su vez, Peridot utilizaba sus medios para poder ver a su enemigo, a quien tenía bajo punta de su cañón.

\- Giles son los que sobran Cantó Montana, cosa que hizo que la chica de piel verde lima lo atacara con golpes y patadas.

(Música Hood gone love it de Jay Rock, Radio Los Santos, GTA V)

\- Basta, ¿queres una pelea con armas? ¡Adelante! Le dijo Montana y sacó su funda de guitarra, de allí, extrajo su ametralladora Thompson de los años 30 y le preparó sus municiones.

\- ¡Eso mismo quería, mafioso! ¡Te quedaste en el pasado! Le gritó Peridot, cosa que le molestó al chico por los dichos de ella.

\- ¡Toma, come balas! Le gritó él y disparó la primer ráfaga de ametralladora contra ella, cosa que justo en ese momento, apareció Steven, utilizando su escudo, protegiendo a Peridot.

(Música She´s on fire de Amy Holland, Radio Flashbacks FM, GTA 3 y de la película "Scarface")

Peridot estaba aún molesta por los dichos de Montana sobre ella, por lo cual, tenía su cañón y la mira lista para disparar contra su rival.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Escuchamos disparos y gritos bastante ofensivos por todas partes. Quiso saber Steven.

\- ¡ESE MAFIOSO DE AHÍ, ESE DE AHÍ, SÍ ESE, ME DIJO QUE ERA UN DORITO ESPACIAL Y ARRUINÓ EL HELADO QUE RONALDO ME HABÍA COMPRADO! Le señaló Peridot a Montana, quien le estaba mostrando una bandera con ella como un Dorito.

Los gritos de la chica casi quiebran los tímpanos de Steven.

\- ¡Qué bien, pelea, pelea, apuesto mis golosinas a que gana Peridot, vamos, vamos, Peridot! Gritó emocionada Amatista, mientras que hacía porras para la chica.

\- ¡Hasta esa chica quiere pelea! Señaló Montana, mientras que apuntaba a la Gema verde lima con su ametralladora Thompson.

\- ¡Cállate! Le gritó la "Dorito" y le volvió a apuntar con su cañón.

\- ¡Basta! Les detuvo Steven y en ese momento de suspenso, Peridot noqueó a Montana con su puño cerrado.

El joven cayó al piso.

\- ¡Viva Bashar Al-Assad! Gritó el joven, mientras que hacía la "V" de la victoria y luego se desplomaba ante los pies de Peridot.

Al verlo caer, ella se quedó en silencio, hasta que...

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, TE GANE, SÍ, TE GANÉ, TOMA, TOMA! ¡¿QUIÉN ES LA MEJOR?! ¡YO! ¡SÍ, SEÑOR, PERIDOT DOMINA EL BARRIO! Festejó ella, mientras que Yuuka iba a ver su novio y Steven se unía al festejo con Amatista.

Ronaldo a su vez iba a corriendo a unirse a los festejos, mientras que abrazaba a su "Princesa Gema", como él le gustaba llamar y eso provocó una reacción en Peridot, causando que se sonrojara, cosa que nunca le había pasado.

\- Peridot. Le dijo Steven asombrado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó ella, aún con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Te ruborizaste, mira. Le respondió el chico mitad gema, mientras que se miraba en un espejo y no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Esto es normal en los Humanos? Preguntó ella.

\- Claro, quiere decir que tienes un amor por Ronaldo. Le respondió Amatista, mientras que se incluía en la conversación, pero en ese momento, del lado vencedor, Montana se despertó del golpe y caminó hacia ella, portando su siguiente golpe:

\- ¡Nadie me gana en una pelea! ¡Aguante el barrio de Santos Lugares! Gritó el chico, mientras que iba a atacar a Peridot con su ametralladora Thompson, pero en ese momento, fue detenido por Steven y lo mismo pasó con Peridot.

\- ¡Basta! Gritó el chico, mientras que se detenía el combate.

\- ¡Hacete un lado, pibe, que el asunto con ella! Recorda esta frase: "Así que en medio de un asalto, se destruye la tiranía". Le dijo Montana, cuando en ese momento, Steven lo volvió a detener.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Todos! Les dijo, mientras que imponía el orden.

\- ¿Qué harás, Steven? Preguntó Ronaldo.

\- Les impondré un castigo. Les dijo, cosa que causó que a todos se les cayera la mandíbula al suelo.

\- ¿Vos me estás jodiendo? Preguntó Montana, mientras que seguía apuntando con su ametralladora Thompson a Peridot.

\- Sí, Steven, esto es medio tonto. Refunfuñó ella, molesta por esa decisión.

\- No, para nada, esto servirá para que se lleven bien entre ustedes. El castigo será ese: Llevarse bien y durará una semana. Les dijo el mitad gema, mientras que unía al grupo de Israel y a Ronaldo y Peridot para que se tomaran de las manos, cosa que le desagradó a Montana.

\- No pienso juntarme con ese lunático. Se negó ella.

\- Te creo, pero mi metralleta no. Le dijo Montana, mientras que le apuntaba a Peridot con su Thompson.

\- Ni un insulto más, a partir de ahora se llevarán bien, además esto ayudará a tu progreso para que puedas relacionarte con la gente, Peridot. Le animó Steven, mientras que se retiraba con Amatista y los dejaban a ellos solos para que pudieran llevarse bien.

Una vez que Steven se fue con Amatista, quedaron ellos solos.

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Preguntó Peridot, mientras que miraba a su grupo de amigos que le habían asignado.

 **Y aquí termina este tercer capítulo :), espero que les guste. Dejen reviews. ¿Qué pasará con Peridot? ¿Podrá llevarse bien con los extranjeros? ¿Se volverán a pelear Montana y Peridot? ¿Ronaldo podrá calmar la tensión? XD.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** Jakobs-Skinner.**

 *** Mailimon.**

 *** AkumuHoshi: Me alegro de que te guste esta historia n.n. Tu historia de "Gema Corrompida" es muy buena también y además de que ahora apareció Jaspe, AkumuHoshi, usted es diabólica (Jaja sonó como a "Los Simpsons") n.n.**

 ***Urakashi.**

 *** saQha.**

 *** Luna haoi.**

 ***yeritha.**

 ***Clyo Eliphas Levi.**

 **Entre otros n.n. Nos vemos en el capítulo 4. Que tengan un buen Domingo :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El castigo que Steven les había impuesto, fue tanto para el grupo de Israel como Peridot, un tormento, ya que la segunda quería descuartizar a Montana pero estaba bajo la mira del paraguas mágico y letal de Yuuka Kazami, mientras que Ronaldo la calmaba de su sed de liquidar a sus rivales, pero para él parecía una buena idea, así su chica podía acostumbrarse a la vida en la Tierra y así poder relacionarse más.

Y a su vez, Steven volvía con Amatista a su casa:

\- ¿Crees que fue seguro hacer ese castigo? Le preguntó Amatista a Steven.

\- Claro, merecen llevarse bien, no deberían estar disparándose o haciéndose estallar bombas de pirotecnia en la cara. Defendió su idea de hacer de que ellos se llevaran bien.

A su vez, Peridot se encontraba reflexionando sobre aquel momento "extraño", se había sonrojado, no lo podía creer, al principio pensó que su Gema podría estar dañada, pero tras verificar que estaba todo en perfectas condiciones, volvió a quedarse en silencio.

\- ¡No puedo creer que estamos castigados! Gritó Tewi, quien estaba aburrida.

\- La culpa es de esa Dorito. Alegó Montana.

\- ¡Cállense! Les gritó Peridot.

\- Obligame. Le desafió Montana, cosa que causó que Peridot lo tomara del cuello y lo empezara a estrangular, cosa que al ver ese acto, Yuuka sacó su paraguas y le disparó a Peridot, provocando una fuerte explosión.

\- Con mi novio nadie se mete, solo yo puedo estrangularlo, ahorcarlo y hasta romperle los huesos. Dijo ella, mientras que soplaba la punta de su paraguas, al mejor estilo James Bond.

\- ¿Quién pidió pizza al horno? Preguntó Peridot, mientras que se desmayaba por el terrible golpe que había recibido de la Youkai de las Flores.

 **Una operación rápida y a la velocidad de la luz para Peridot después XDXD:**

\- Qué miseria, che, qué miseria. ¿Sabes lo que tenían para comer? Le preguntó Montana a Ronaldo.

\- Papas fritas. Le respondió el chico y Montana hizo "tres" con los dedo de la mano.

\- Tres, me partieron el alma, tres papas fritas que le sobraron de ayer para dos personas. Dios mío, que poco se puede hacer por la gente. Dijo Montana, mientras que comía unas papas fritas.

\- Y sí. Dijo Ronaldo, mientras que venía Peridot molesta aún por el disparo de Yuuka.

\- Lo único que se puede hacer es no pensar porque sino. Finalizó Montana.

\- No pensar, no pensar. Respiró hondo Ronaldo, mientras que Peridot los interrumpía de su charla.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? Preguntó Peridot, mientras que trataba de ocultar su furia contra Montana.

\- Estábamos discutiendo un plan muy bueno para llevarnos bien. Dijo Israel.

\- Sí, y tu, Peridot, serás la pieza importante del grupo: Nos vamos a ir al McDonalds a comernos unas hamburguesas. Le alegó Montana, para así seguir con el juego.

\- ¡Sí! Me gusta. Festejó Kaguya.

\- Aja, ¿y luego? Quiso saber ella.

\- Y luego de comernos las hamburguesas, tú te colocarás un cinturón-bomba y te autodestruiras por el bien de la Humanidad, podes hacerlo mientras nos comemos las hamburguesas. Finalizó Montana, mientras que ella trataba de comprender el mensaje de "Cinturón-Bomba" y "auto-destruirse por el bien de la Humanidad".

\- Suena divertido, pero dónde está ese cinturón-bomba, debe ser una tecnología muy importante o del Planeta Madre. Dijo ella, mientras que Montana la llevaba hacia su coche y de ahí sacaba una valija con diversas armas y municiones.

\- ¿Dónde compraste todo eso? Preguntó Ronaldo.

\- En Medio Oriente, los Kurdos y el Gobierno de Bashar Al-Assad, luego de destruir al ISIS o "Estado Islámico", se quedaron con una gran cantidad de estas bellezas, miren, aquí está. Explicó el chico de traje negro de los años 30, mientras que sacaba un cinturón-bomba y se lo daba a Peridot.

\- Wow, ¿para qué era? Quiso saber Peridot.

\- Esto era usado por los terroristas para jugar con la gente, se los llamaban "Bombardeos Suicidas". Le contó Montana la "historia" de ese artefacto explosivo y ella se lo puso, cosa que mientras que encontraba el detonador, fue entonces, que la Gema del Planeta Madre no iba a caer en la trampa.

\- ¡¿Te piensas que soy idiota?! ¡Me ibas a hacer explotar! ¡Conozco bien a los "Bombardeos Suicidas", estás loco! ¡POR DIAMANTE AMARILLO! Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que se sacaba el cinturón-bomba y de ahí se frustraban los planes de Montana.

\- Bueno, veo que no te gustó la broma, pero... ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS QUERES QUE HAGAMOS PARA LLEVARNOS BIEN?! ¡ESTO ES COMO EL GTA 3, PASEAR POR SAINT MARK´S LUEGO DE MATAR A SALVATORE LEONE Y QUE TE BOMBARDEEN A TIROS LOS SOLDADOS LEONE! Le gritó a su Montana, pero Yuuka ya tenía una solución.

Aprovechando las peleas, insultos, patadas y más insultos de Peridot, ella aprovechó para preparar una bebida que ella llamaba "El Te de la Amistad", servía para reconciliar a todos los que se peleaban y hasta se querían llegar a matar a golpes y disparos.

\- Esto servirá bastante. Dijo ella, mientras que terminaba de darle los últimos toques a las bebidas y luego las preparó todas en una bandeja de plata y unas finas tazas de porcelana.

Y así, la novia de Montana se dirigió con "El Te de la Amistad" hacia donde estaban todos ellos discutiendo, para llamar su atención, volvió a disparar hacia el aire para que todos dejaran de pelearse.

\- Para qué pelear y querer matarse, beban esto, les hará bien. Les dijo ella y como por acto de magia, todos bebieron de su "Te de la Amistad", incluso Ronaldo y Peridot.

Unos segundos después, todo rastro de peleas y hasta deseos de inmolarse con las bombas de Montana desaparecieron y ahora la estaban pasando lo más bien, en una mañana en la playa con amigos.

\- Bueno, jeje, fue bastante tonto en pelearse, hasta creo que deberíamos cumplir que nos dijo Steven, tal vez así, podremos llevarnos bien. Sugirió Ronaldo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Respondió Peridot, pero cuando en ese momento se levantaron, comenzaron a sentirse medio raros.

(Música Two little birds de Bob Marley)

\- Che, ¿qué? ¿Qué nos está pasando? Preguntó Montana, mientras que se tambaleaba.

\- No lo sé, pero, agh, siento que estoy teniendo visiones de Jaspe. Dijo Peridot, quien también estaba bajo los efectos de la bebida mágica.

\- Me había olvidado que mi "Te de la Amistad" tiene efectos primarios como alucinaciones y hasta paranoia, pero es divertido, créanme. Les dijo Yuuka, quien estaba bajo los efectos de su bebida y entonces comenzaron a tener un viaje misterioso.

 **" _El Misterioso Viaje de nuestros amigos Peridot, Ronaldo, Montana, Yuuka, Reisen, Tewi, Kaguya, Eirin e Israel"_**

 ** _XDDDD, esto es como el capítulo de Los Simpsons, "El Misterioso Viaje de nuestro Homero"._**

\- _¡Peridot, eres una traga-libros, no sirves para nada!_ Se escucharon los gritos de Jaspe, cosa que eran parte de la imaginación de Peridot.

\- ¡YA CÁLLATE, BIPOLAR! Le gritó a su vez la Gema, mientras que le disparaba con su cañón y la pulverizaba.

\- ¡¿Dónde estamos?! Preguntó Kaguya, mientras que se subía a la espalda de Israel.

\- ¡Señorita Houraisan, mire! Le señaló Eirin, mientras que aparecían la Luna y los agentes de la misma.

\- ¡Fuera! Les gritó ella y desaparecieron los enviados de la Luna.

\- ¡Ahhhhh, odio a las abejas, fuera, fuera! Gritó Montana, mientras que corría para todas partes y Ronaldo con Peridot lo seguían, Yuuka no sentía nada, solo disfrutaba de las visiones que tenía con Montana cuando lo torturaba, amenazaba, ahorcaba, estrangulaba y hasta trataba de evaporarlo cuando estaba aburrida y quería divertirse con su novio, quien era inmortal junto con Israel.

Ella se acercó hacia la pantalla, en medio de el caos desatado por lo ocurrido por su bebida mágica y les dijo:

\- Si quieren saber cómo seguirá esta aventura bizarra, véannos en el próximo capítulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo Montana-Canal. Dijo ella, mientras que aparecía el clásico cierre al estilo de los "Looney Toons".

 **Y aquí terminamos este capítulo 4 :D _"Aplaudan, vamos, vamos",_ espero que lo disfruten, muchos pensarán si esto va a afectar a la pareja principal y les diré que no, siempre quise hacer una historia cómica-romántica al estilo " _Casados con hijos"_ y _"Aquí no hay quien viva"_ , así que espero que les guste n.n. Dejen reviews :D**

 **Saludos para AkumuHoshi, MrDemocracy, Jakobs-Snipper, Luna haoi, Clyo Eliphas Levi, Mailimon, Urakashi, saQha, yeritha, Guest, María y Laliasd.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace :D y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: (Música The Three Stooges Opening Theme, de la serie "Los Tres Chiflados)

 _"Se abre la clásica escena en blanco y negro y el narrador anuncia el capítulo de hoy:"_

 ** _"Los Nueve Chiflados": Peridot, Ronaldo, Kaguya, Israel, Tewi, Reisen, Eirin, Montana y Yuuka en... "Bombardeos Drogados"_**

 ** _"Con la participación especial de Guillermo Francella, Jean Reno y Angelina Jolie"_**

 **(Nota: No vendrán hoy XD)**

\- ¡PERIDOT, TRAGA LIBROS, PONTE YA A DIRIGIR ESTA NAVE HACIA LA TIERRA! Se escuchó la voz de Jaspe, recordando que todos estaban desde el capítulo anterior bajo los efectos del "Te de la Amistad" de Yuuka Kazami, dejándolos a todos más borrachos y extraños que Diego Maradona*.

\- ¡YA CÁLLATE, JASPE, CÁLLATE: YO SOY LIBRE! Gritó Peridot y disparó su cañón.

\- ¡AHHHH, FUERA, FUERA, ABEJAS, ABEJAS, AHHHHHHHHHHH! Se escucharon los gritos de Montana, mientras que se tiraba al agua y lo lanzaba Lapis Lazuli de vuelta a la costa.

\- No se metan al agua por unas horas. Pidió ella, mientras que Montana volvía al malecón.

Kaguya estaba lo más tranquila junto con Israel, pero Montana no, lo mismo Peridot y Ronaldo, para el primero, Yuuka lo agarró y comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente, mientras que lo dejaba sin aire.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno, ya, todos, alto! Pidió Ronaldo, mientras que todos le prestaban atención y dejaban de hacer locuras, Peridot casi estaba por hundir un barco en pleno mar.

\- Daa, tanto vas a gritar. Le respondió Montana haciendo el gesto del jugador Fernando Gago*.

\- ¡NO LE GRITES A MI NOVIO, JASPE! Gritó Peridot y le disparó a Montana sin querer.

\- Da, Da, Daaa, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto vas a bombardear. Dijo con un tartamudeo por el ataque de ella.

\- Escuchen, chicos, tratemos de estar quietos para que pase el efecto. Pidió Ronaldo y obedecieron.

\- El efecto tarda más de 9 horas en irse. Alegó Yuuka.

Mientras que esperaban a que el efecto se les pasara, comenzó a llegar la noche a Ciudad Playa, sabían que la feria iba a comenzar sus actividades y entonces, a Ronaldo se le ocurrió una idea muy buena.

\- Oigan, como dijo Steven: Debemos divertirnos, hacernos amigos y este es el lugar perfecto para hacerse amigos. Señaló el chico de cabellos rubios a la feria.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Preguntó Peridot, mirando con cara de asombro y confusión, ya que ella no conocía eso de "juegos y diversión".

\- Sí, esta noche nos vamos a reunir en la feria y la pasaremos genial. Alegó Ronaldo, mientras que se ajustaba sus lentes y daba por oficializado su plan.

Cada uno de los chicos, recuperado de semejante golpe, tomaron sus caminos, mientras que Israel con Montana, Yuuka, Kaguya, Tewi y Reisen con Eirin volvían al coche negro del argentino, Ronaldo se quedó con Peridot, hasta que...

\- Es una buena idea, nunca me divertí en estos sitios que los humanos llaman "Parques de Diversiones". Le alegó ella, mientras que él se despedía de su chica con un beso y ella regresaba hacia el Templo de las Crystal Gems.

Ronaldo volvió al puesto de papas fritas de su padre, quien seguía atendiendo el local con Peedee, justo vieron llegar al que faltaba.

\- Ronaldo, justo a tiempo. Le dijo el Señor Fryman, mientras que su hijo ingresaba en el negocio, feliz, había logrado un gran progreso en su querida, bella, inteligente (y severa) Gema del Planeta Madre.

\- Sí, papa, ¿qué sucede? Preguntó el chico de cabellos rubios, mientras que su hijo guardaba la cámara filmadora y luego cerraba la puerta del negocio.

\- Veo que te ha ido bastante bien con esa Gema, pero hay algo que debes hacer y es -Le extiende una escoba- ¡Limpiar el lugar! Le ordenó su padre, como castigo, mientras que el chico obedecía a su orden, ya que se había escapado del trabajo y eso estaba mal.

No le importaba para nada el castigo que su padre le había impuesto, él iba a salir a la noche con Peridot y los extranjeros, mientras que no terminaran otra vez bajo los efectos del "Te de la Amistad" de Yuuka Kazami.

\- Mientras no terminemos en "El Castillo*" de las Montañas de los Cárpatos en Rumania, donde terminaríamos siendo perseguidos por el guardián de ese sitio y que debamos hacer todo un esfuerzo para derrotarlo, no gracias. Dijo Ronaldo, mientras que Peedee se reía.

\- ¿Otra vez te quedaste leyendo esa historia? Le preguntó, mientras que su hermano se ponía serio.

\- Eso es una buena obra literaria. Le respondió su hermano mayor, mientras que continuaba trabajando y el reloj comenzaba a correr para que llegara la hora de reunirse en el parque de diversiones de Ciudad Playa.

\- Son tus gustos, bueno, te dejo, que tengo que seguir trabajando. Le dijo su hermano menor, mientras que se dirigía a atender el negocio y de ahí, Ronaldo se quedó solo, mientras que comenzaba a llegar la tarde en la ciudad.

A su vez, en el coche de Montana:

\- No puedo creer que tengamos que ser amigos de esa Gema. Dijo Montana medio molesto aún por lo que Peridot les había hecho.

\- Vamos, no será tan malo. Agregó Yuuka, mientras que el chico detenía el coche.

\- Bueno, es cierto, tal vez esto signifique el comienzo de una amistad. Señaló Israel, mientras que se dirigían al hotel en donde se hospedaban.

A su vez, Peridot volvió a su habitación en el Templo y se recostó en su cama, mientras que esperaba con ansias y emociones para que llegara la noche y de ahí, iniciaran la diversión en el parque de diversiones del Señor Sonrisas.

\- Va a ser una noche inolvidable. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Eh? Qué curioso, no terminó explotando el co... Pero cuando Montana iba a finalizar su oración, una fuerte explosión mandó a volar a todos hacia el océano.

Justo en ese momento, Lapis Lazuli estaba entrenando y mejorando sus poderes, cuando vio caer a un grupo de extranjeros en donde estaba ella.

\- Esta es la última vez que le muestro los cinturones-bomba a una Gema de otro planeta. Juró Montana, mientras que aparecían todos empapados.

\- Por eso el capítulo se llamó " _Bombarderos Drogados"_. Les justificó el título del capítulo Lapis Lazuli.

\- Es cierto. Alegó Israel, mientras que sacaba a Kaguya del agua con las demás y Yuuka arrastraba a Montana hacia la orilla, ya que no quería que su novio estuviera cerca de la Gema azul.

\- Por las dudas. Respondió Yuuka, mientras que el chico se ponía pálido.

\- Salvame, Claude Speed. Pidió Montana, mientras que Yuuka sonreía de esa manera aterradora y en Liberty City.

\- Qué raro, juré que alguien me estaba pidiendo ayuda. Dijo Claude.

\- Olvídalo, debió ser tu imaginación, no te preocupes. Le respondió Toni Cipriani, mientras que se iban a divertir en el "Red Light District" con las chicas más lindas de toda la Isla de Portland.

 *** Fernando Gago: Es un futbolista argentino, juego como centrocampista y su equipo actual es el Club Atlético Boca Juniors de la Primera División Argentina. Se queja demasiado y hace poco hicieron memes en Internet y las Redes Sociales muy buenos XDDDD.**

 *** "The Keep": Traducida como _"La Fortaleza"_ , es una novela de terror, escrito por Francis Paul Wilson y publicada en 1981. También es el primer libro de una serie de seis novelas conocida como " _The Adversary Cycle"_ ( _"El Ciclo del Adversario"_ ). En 1983, Michael Mann llevó a cabo la adaptación del libro al cine, pero lamentablemente fue un fracaso financiero el proyecto y recibió muchas críticas, pero ha sido bien tratada por los seguidores, sobre todo por la banda sonora, "Tangerine Dream". Incluso en el anime "Hellsing" se hace mención sobre el castillo, en el capítulo 11, donde uno de los personajes cuenta que durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se decía que un agente malvado (o ser maligno) habitaba en un castillo en Rumania. Les recomiendo el libro y la película, la cual tengo pensando hacer un futuro proyecto con The Keep-Steven Universe.**

 **Pero bueno, vamos a los saludos :D para:**

 ***Amaisupresh.**

 *** AkumuHoshi.**

 *** Mailimon.**

 *** Clyo Eliphas Levi.**

 *** Laliasd.**

 ***MrDemocracy.**

 *** Urakashi.**

 *** María.**

 *** yeritha**

 *** Luna hanoi.**

 *** Jakobs-Snipper.**

 *** AARA941.**

 *** Tommiboy.**

 *** Guest.**

 **Entre otros tantos seguidores, pero bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo :3 y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. Cuídense :)**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace.**

 **Nos vemos :D.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Steven no iba a perderse el progreso de Peridot con civilizarse con los Humanos, por lo cual, llamó a Connie, para invitarla al Parque de Diversiones del Señor Sonrisas.

\- _¿Qué me dices, Connie? ¿Vienes?_ La invitó Steven.

- _¡Por supuesto, allí estaré. Gracias por invitarme, eres muy dulce!_ Le respondió la chica morena, mientras que le agradecía por la invitación al parque de diversiones.

Por su parte, Peridot se encontraba en el salón, sentada en el sillón, mientras que Amatista estaba comiendo "popcorn" **(En Argentina le decimos pochoclo lo que venden en los cines)** , mientras que miraba una película en la televisión, la cual era de comedia y le causaba tanta risa, que ya ponía bastante nerviosa a Peridot.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes tanto de esa cosa que llaman película? Le preguntó la Gema verde lima.

\- Vamos, no seas una amargada, ¿todavía estás molesta porque te quisieron utilizar como "Bombardeo Suicida"? Le preguntó Amatista, mientras que le dirigía la mirada a ella.

\- No es por eso, es que, bueno -Ella tomó un respiro- Esta noche voy a salir. Le dijo finalmente Peridot, confesándole a Amatista de su plan de salida.

\- Ohhh, ¿y con quién, picarona? Quiso saber Amatista, cuando en ese momento, Perla entró en escena, quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

\- Amatista, no es bueno que te metas en los asuntos privados de Peridot, creo que ella tal vez, no quiera contarte sobre su plan de salida. Le respondió Perla a la Gema morada, cosa que Peridot se levantó para revelar todo.

\- Gracias, Perla, pero aún así, es bueno que lo sepan. Y Amatista, con la persona que voy a salir en lo que ustedes los humanos llaman...Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo, Perla, ¿cómo se llama esa palabra que ustedes hacen cuando salen y tienen contactos con el otro? Preguntó la Gema verde lima.

\- Oh, te refieres a una cita, sí, eso es lo que buscas, sí, estas en lo correcto. Le respondió Perla, ya que ella tenía una relación con el Alcalde Bill Dewey, desde hacía ya 3 años.

\- Eso, gracias de nuevo -Peridot se dirige a Amatista- Y la persona con la que voy a salir, será... -Se sentía bastante atrapada, ya que si decía que su novio era ese chico extraño y que filmaba videos de conspiraciones y OVNIS, Amatista se le iba a reír en la cara- El chico con el que voy a salir, es... Es...Es...Es... -Respiró hondo y finalmente soltó lo que iba a decir- Es Ronaldo Fryman. Le respondió finalmente, cosa que Amatista no la hizo reír.

\- Bueno, picarona, te tocó alguien que es como tú. Literalmente son almas gemelas, una persona dijo que los opuestos se atraen. Le dijo Amatista, mientras que Peridot se sentía más aliviada de no ser blanco de las burlas de aquella Gema.

Peridot tomó aire y se preparó para salir y justo en ese momento, se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y Steven fue a ver quién podía ser.

Al abrir la puerta, el chico mitad gema se quedó asombrado al ver que el que estaba de pie en su puerta, era el mismísimo Ronaldo Fryman, quien lucía todo un traje color negro con zapatos del mismo color, camisa blanca y corbata roja con sombrero negro y bufanda blanca **(XD tomé el modelo de Leon Scott Kennedy del Resident Evil 4)**.

\- Wow, Ronaldo, ¿eres tú? Preguntó Amatista, quien casi se atragantaba con las palomitas.

\- Así es y vengo a buscar a mi bella Gema verde lima -Entra en la casa- Peridot, Señorita Peridot. Le llamó él, mientras que al entrar en la sala, la Gema de Planeta Madre casi se desmaya al ver a su novio vestido tan elegantemente y eso que iban a ir al Parque de Diversiones del Señor Sonrisas.

Peridot tuvo que sostenerse con la ayuda de Amatista para que no se desmayara, al ver a Ronaldo, quería estallar de la emoción, lo veía tan bien vestido y lindo para salir.

\- Ronaldo. Dijo ella asombrada.

\- ¿Te gusta? Le preguntó el chico de cabellos rubios, mientras que le regalaba una rosa con una carta que decía " _Para la Gema más linda y dulce de todo el Mundo. Gracias por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas"_ y ella estalló finalmente de la emoción, cosa que eso se lo diría Amatista a Steven, para que viera el progreso de la nueva Crystal Gem.

\- Genial, bueno, vayamos yendo. Dijo Ronaldo y salieron de la casa con rumbo hacia el parque de diversiones, donde se encontrarían con Israel y los demás allí, mientras que Steven y Connie iban también, pero en secreto, por un lado para pasar el tiempo juntos en una cita y por el otro lado, era para ver el progreso de Peridot.

 **:D Veamos cómo les va a en el Parque de Diversiones, así que para el sábado estaré trabajando en el capítulo nuevo n.n. Saludos para AkumuHoshi, Clyo Eliphas Levi, Jakobs-Snipper, MrDemocracy, Luna haoi, yeritha, Mailimon, Urakashi y Laliasd. :D Se despide MontanaHatsune92, que tengan un buen Martes y una buena semana para todos :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: (Música Gin and Juice de Snoop Dogg, Radio West Coast Classics, GTA V)

Ronaldo llevó a Peridot al coche que su padre le había prestado, ya que él contaba con su licencia que había sacado y de ahí, se dirigieron al Parque de Diversiones del Señor Sonrisas, mientras que Steven y Connie fueron en bicicletas hacia el mismo sitio.

A su vez, Israel y sus amigos esperaban pasarla bien esa noche y sin problemas, por lo cual, aprovecharon el momento para ir, tras reparar el coche de Montana, el cual había explotado en el capítulo anterior (XDDD) y tras una costosa reparación, pudieron ir al parque de diversiones.

\- No llevo Cinturones-Bomba en el baúl. Les dijo Montana, mientras que mostraba el interior del coche.

Salvo que ahí habían una gran cantidad de armas, municiones y hasta libros de historia, no había nada explosivo metido de contrabando o alguna que otra sorpresa en aquel coche, por lo cual, pusieron rumbo hacia el mismo sitio donde estaban yendo Ronaldo y Peridot juntos para pasar su noche de cita.

\- Espero que esta vez sea verdad. Le advirtió Peridot, mientras que entraba con Ronaldo al Parque.

\- No me tenes paciencia. Dijo Montana a la cámara, cosa que Yuuka lo agarró por detrás, clavando sus uñas con tanta fuerza, que penetraron su piel y causó dolor en el chico.

\- No le hagas caso a esa Dorito, tú solo querías hacernos reír. Le dijo ella, defendiéndolo.

Dejando de lado aquella "confrontación", ingresaron en el parque, allí todo estaba reconstruido, tras la batalla contra Jaspe, el lugar había sido reabierto, ya que la gente no podría esperar tanto, por lo cual, el pueblo de Ciudad Playa ayudó al Señor Sonrisas en la reconstrucción, dándole una mano con las reparaciones.

\- Bueno, ¿adónde podríamos ir todos para divertirnos? Preguntó Peridot, cosa que despertó en Ronaldo la señal de que ella ahora estaba segura de lo que hacía y las decisiones que tomaba.

\- No lo sé, hay mucho para divertirse. Alegó Israel.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ese juego de ahí? Sugirió Kaguya, mientras que apuntaba a la montaña rusa.

Al verla, Montana tragó saliva, ya que su miedo más profundo era que le temía a las alturas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Montana? ¿Tienes miedo? Preguntó Ronaldo.

\- No, flaco, vamos. Dijo el chico, mientras que se iban dirigiendo hacia la fila, luego de conseguir las entradas.

A su vez, un par de metros hacia el Oeste de la feria, Steven y Connie habían llegado para pasar la noche juntos, por un lado querían ver el progreso de la nueva Crystal Gem, pero también ansiaban divertirse, ya que esos días, el chico mitad gema estuvo ocupado, viendo cómo Peridot se acostumbraba a su nueva vida en la Tierra.

\- ¿Cómo le está yendo a Peridot, Steven? ¿Pudo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida? Preguntó Connie, queriendo saber por el progreso de la Gema verde lima.

\- Ella va progresando, le cuesta aún, a veces la veo tratando de mandar sus reportes a Diamante Amarillo, pero por suerte, ya eso lo ha dejado de lado. Le contó Steven.

\- Debe ser difícil acostumbrarse a una nueva vida aquí, sobretodo para alguien que sigue órdenes. Añadió Connie, sintiéndose mal por la Gema.

\- No te preocupes, ella va a poder progresar más, Garnet ya comienza en ella, otra buena noticia. Dijo Steven, mientras que siempre traía su alegría para que las cosas salieran bien.

A su vez, Ronaldo y Peridot se encontraban emocionados de subir a la montaña rusa, mientras que la fila se iba moviendo, pronto les llegó su turno de subirse al juego y ver qué tan bueno era el mismo.

\- Tranquilos, chicos, que este juego es el más seguro. Dijo Ronaldo, mientras que veía que los nervios de Montana se hacían sentir en todo el lugar.

\- Si llego a salir volando y no paro de dar vueltas al Mundo...Peridot...¿Podrías terminar de ver las seis temporadas de "Breaking Bad" que me quedan? Le pidió Montana a ella.

\- ¿Qué? Quiso saber ella.

\- _"Say my name"_ Le ordenó Montana, poniéndose el sombrero negro y los anteojos oscuros de Walter White, personaje de la serie.

\- ¿De qué me están hablando? Preguntó ella.

\- _"I am not in danger, Skyler: I am the danger"_ Le anexó Yuuka.

\- _"Yo Yo Yo 148, 3 to the 3 to the 6 to the 9. Representing the ABQ. What up, biatch?"_ Agregó Kaguya, mientras que estaba vestida como Jesse Pinkman de "Breaking Bad".

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿El día del cosplay a "Breaking Bad"? Se quedó dudando Ronaldo.

\- _"Bitch"_ Agregó Israel, mientras que Tewi y Reisen iban vestidas como Saul Goodman.

\- " _Jesse, we have to cook"_ Agregaron las dos conejas, Reisen y Tewi, mientras que se ponían los lentes oscuros y fue entonces que comenzó el inicio del juego en la montaña rusa.

Y el juego comenzó.

La formación de la montaña rusa comenzó a subir, mientras que Peridot comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo en su cuerpo, era la emoción, algo que jamás había experimentado al estar viviendo una situación tan divertida y extrema por encontrarse en ese juego.

\- Dios, esto va a estar muy bueno. Alegó Ronaldo, mientras que comenzaba a filmar con su cámara a los presentes en la formación.

\- ¡HOLA, DIAMANTE AMARILLO, BIATCH! Le mostró Peridot su dedo del medio, haciendo un gesto vulgar y grosero hacia su antigua líder, lo mismo a Jaspe.

\- ¡¿Viste?! ¡SE TE PEGÓ LOS DIÁLOGOS DE "BREAKING BAD"! Le dijo Montana.

\- ¡Así es! Dijo Ronaldo, mientras que la montaña rusa comenzaba a prepararse para dar una gran bajada a toda velocidad en toda la pista.

\- ¡TRES, DOS, UNO: _"SAY MY NAME"!_ Gritaron los protagonistas, mientras que se tomaban una "Selfie" bastante loca en la montaña rusa, antes de que comenzara la acción al bajar a toda velocidad el juego.

Y sin más pérdida de tiempo, la formación del juego comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad, cruzando todos los obstáculos y pistas en sus muy diversas formas. Ya la noche de cita y amigos para Ronaldo y Peridot había comenzado con el pie derecho, iba todo bien, pero aún faltaban muchos otros juegos e historias de nuestros amigos, sobretodo, de nuestra linda pareja.

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo nuevo, me adelanté, jeje :3 dije que lo subiría el viernes o el sábado, pero bueno, a pedido de DL (Guest) lo publico hoy y el sábado o el lunes de la semana que viene, comienzo con el otro.**

 **Y bueno, también me puse a ver "Breaking Bad" y está muy buena la serie :3, tal vez para este año o el que viene, escriba un crossover de Steven Universe con Breaking Bad.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** AkumuHoshi.**

 *** DL (Guest).**

 *** MrDemocracy.**

 *** Laliasd.**

 *** Urakashi.**

 *** María.**

 *** Clyo Eliphas Levi.**

 *** Luna haoi.**

 *** yeritha.**

 *** Mailimon.**

 **Entre otros :D. Bueno, nos estamos viendo, amigos, Camaradas :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Viernes y un buen comienzo de Sábado para todos. El fin de semana o el lunes que viene subiré un nuevo capítulo. También mando saludos a GT4RSR y AARA941.**

 *** Jakobs-Snipper.**

 ***Amaisupresh.**

 *** Silvermist Wattson.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace :D. Feliz Primavera para todo el Hemisferio Sur.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: (Música Atom Bomb de 5 Stars)

Por primera vez se estaban divirtiendo todos juntos, mientras que Steven y Connie los observaban y se divertían en su cita por el Parque de Diversiones del Señor Sonrisas, no pudieron aguantar la espera y se pusieron a observar, mientras que disfrutaban de su helado juntos, vieron a Peridot reírse a más no poder en la montaña rusa.

(Música Love Rollercoster de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers)

\- ¡TENGO QUE ADMITIRLO, JAMÁS ME HABÍA DIVERTIDO TANTO EN MI VIDA, DIOS, GRACIAS POR INVITARME ESTA NOCHE! Les agradeció Peridot por haberla llevado allí.

\- ¡NO ES NADA, MI AMOR, YA SABES QUE SIEMPRE PUEDES CONFIAR EN MÍ, ADEMÁS QUERÍA ENSEÑARTE CÓMO ES ESTAR A TAN SEMEJANTE ALTURA Y PODER DISFRUTAR DE TU COMPAÑÍA! Gritó Ronaldo, respondiendo a lo dicho por la Gema, quien se sonrojó aún más y él la abrazó con ternura.

\- Voy progresando, voy progresando. Dijo ella, mientras que estaba en los cálidos brazos de su novio.

\- Así es, Mi Dorito Linda, así es. Respondió Ronaldo, mientras que pasaba su mano por la cintura.

Peridot se siguió sonrojando al ver que su chico no paraba de abrazarla, la amaba muchísimo y pasar esa noche con sus amigos, ¿amigos? rara palabra para una Gema del Planeta Madre, que siempre estaba sujeta a las órdenes de Diamante Amarillo y Jaspe.

A su vez, después de bajarse del juego, se dirigieron hacia una banca, para que se pudieran sacar el mareo, cosa que hasta afectó a Peridot, la cual no podía mantenerse de pie.

\- Tengan, tomen de "Te de la Amistad". Les ofreció Yuuka, mientras que llevaba una bandeja de plata y les ofrecía a todos los presentes.

\- Emm, Mi Amor, ¿por qué el mío está muy burbujeante? Preguntó Montana ante la incertidumbre.

\- Solo bébelo, Corazón, te hará bien. Muy bien. Respondió ella y su sombra mostró una sonrisa aterradora.

El chico se la bebió, lo mismo Ronaldo con Peridot, Israel con Kaguya y hasta Reisen con Tewi y Eirin.

(Música My mind playin´tricks on me, Getto Boys, Radio West Coast Classics, GTA V)

\- ¡Mierda, otra vez, no! Gritó Ronaldo, mientras que otra vez estaban bajo los efectos mágicos del te de Yuuka

\- ¡¿Y Montana?! Preguntó Israel y en la Casa del Terror, el chico se encontraba atado en el ataúd de Drácula.

\- Ay, mama, ay, mama, ¿en qué me metí? Se preguntó el muchacho, mientras que aparecía Yuuka y lo arrastraba hacia la oscuridad para tenerlo para siempre en sus manos.

\- Lo vamos a disfrutar, tu bebida ha sido cambiada para que estés en mis manos, por lo menos, por 48 horas de sexo puro. Le contó toda la verdad la chica.

\- Bueno, vamos a hacerlo. Dijo a su vez Montana, mientras que empezaban con su ritual.

A su vez, todos estaban buscando a Montana y a Yuuka, pero cuando, guiados por el Señor Sonrisas entraron en la Casa del Terror, encontraron una escena salida de una película de terror, algo que superaría a las más gore de todo el Mundo, incluyendo a "Los Hombres detrás del Sol*" **(No se las recomiendo esa película D:)**.

\- Con cuidado. Pidió Israel, sabiendo que Yuuka se iba a poner muy violenta con los extranjeros.

\- Oigan, miren. Señaló Ronaldo y con terror encontraron todo un rastro de sangre que iba directamente hacia el ataúd de Dracula, pero en el camino hallaron huesos por doquier y una risa maligna inundaba todo el lugar.

 **(* "Los Hombres detrás del Sol": Esta película la vi a principios de este año en el Youtube, es del año 1988 y cuenta la historia de las atrocidades cometidas por el Ejército Imperial del Japón en el Noroeste de China, cuando la tenían bajo su control, la zona de Manchuria, proclamada como el Estado de Manchukuo por Japón, allí fue instalado el tan temido y famoso "Escuadrón 731", donde se hicieron horribles experimentos para la obtención de armas bacteriológicas, para ello utilizaban a los prisioneros de guerra y a la población civil china en esas pruebas tan horrendas. La película es de las más gore que he visto y no se la recomiendo por su alto contenido sangriento e incluso la muerte de animales durante la filmación.)**

El camino estaba repleto por una escena aterradora de sangre y huesos, algo que hizo sembrar el pánico, hasta incluso en Lars y Sadie, quienes habían estado allí en ese juego.

\- ¿Cómo alguien puede tener una novia así? Preguntó Lars, mientras que estaba subido a los brazos de su chica, por el miedo que circulaba por todo el sitio.

\- Creo que ahí está tu respuesta. Señaló la rubia y en el ataúd de Drácula, se encontraba Montana atado de pies y manos, con Yuuka encima de él y en su ritual, se podían oír sus huesos crujir hasta que salieran desprendidos de su cuerpo.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿quiénes están aquí de bienvenidos? Preguntó Yuuka, mientras que todos salían aterrados de aquel sitio.

 **Unos minutos después, pero vayamos a comerciales:**

 **\- ¿Está usted harto de que cuando juega al GTA III o el GTA V vienen los delincuentes y les roban su auto estacionado? Preguntó una voz misteriosa hacia un Soldado Leone, quien iba caminando por las calles de Saint Mark´s junto a sus compañeros de la Familia Leone.**

 **\- Sí. Respondió el matón de la Mafia.**

\- **Bueno, no espere más y visita a su querido, fiel y mudo amigo Claude Speed, quien les dará la "receta" perfecta para combatir al crimen. Y mostraron al protagonista del GTA III.**

 **Y aparece Claude Speed.**

 **\- Así es, amigos, ¿cómo han estado? No, no he muerto en el GTA 2, no sean bobos. Estoy completamente vivo y vengo a contarles sobre el éxito de proteger sus coches de los delincuentes y así es: Primero debemos llevar nuestro coche hacia el Taller de Bombas de mi amigo 8-Ball en Harwood, una vez que hayamos instalado la bomba, dejamos estacionado el coche en el sitio donde hayan mayor cantidad de delincuentes, sugiero el Red Light District o los Altos de Hepburn, salimos del coche y después, vemos como una pandilla de esos malditos y cuando justo están por encender el coche, se emite una señal al detonador, el cual hará la cuenta regresiva y... ¡Boom! Muestra Claude, mientras que huye de la zona de la explosión y de ahí, vienen los Bomberos de Liberty City para apagar el fuego.**

 **Luego de perder una estrella de búsqueda XDDDD.**

 **\- Bueno, Camaradas, así funciona este tipo de defensas contra la delincuencia, además de combatir a los delincuentes que te arruinan la vida, sirven para asustar a los que te despiertan un Domingo a las 7 de la mañana y también ayuda bastante porque protege a tus seres queridos. Soy Claude Speed y le mando un saludo a AkumuHoshi y a la gente de Ciudad Playa :D.**

 **\- Y yo, Trevor Phillips, también mando saludos también a Cherry express junto con Montana y compañía.**

 **\- Volvemos con la historia. Agrega Toni Cipriani.**

 **Advertencia:** **No se haga el héroe, no ponga un coche-bomba cerca de la Embajada de EEUU ni tampoco ponga la Bandera del ISIS, porque sino vendrá la CIA y lo torturarán hasta que se cansen. Tampoco ponga este delicado producto cerca de los niños. Ante cualquier duda, llame al 0800-769-2569.**

 **Terminan los comerciales:**

Después de que salieran Montana y Yuuka de la Casa del Terror, la gente estaba espantada de que ese joven haya sobrevivido a tan horrible tortura (placentera para Yuuka XD)

\- Ehh, ¿me perdí de algo? Preguntó Montana.

\- No, nada, sigamos con la diversión. Dijo Peridot, mientras que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, tras semejante evento bizarro.

 **Bueno, nuevo capítulo :D :3, saludos para AkumuHoshi, Cherry express, DL, Silvermist Wattson, Clyo Eliphas Levi, MrDemocracy, Luna haoi, yeritha, Mailimon, AARA941, Jakobs-Snipper, Shadowkitty Moon1999 y Amaisupresh. :D.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene :D, cuídense y les mando a todos un buen comienzo de Sábado para todos ustedes :3.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: (Música Soundtrack 15 del juego "Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler´s Green")

Ronaldo despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no sabía en dónde estaba ni tampoco conocía su posición, todo a su alrededor parecía ser una oficina en un ambiente interior aterrador, como si fuera una casa embrujada o algún negocio de esos dedicados al rubro del terror.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó el chico.

Miró para todos lados pero no encontró más que una oficina y un pasillo iluminado débilmente y en el suelo, yacían sus amigos.

\- ¡PERIDOT, PERIDOT! Gritó el chico, mientras que la movía para que hiciera algún movimiento.

\- No, Jaspe, no te voy a dejar mi puesto de informadora, búscate el tuyo. Infeliz, loca, deberías ser política en algún país. Dios. Dijo ella, con sueño, mientras que su visión mejoraba y veía a su querido Ronaldo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Mi Gemita Linda? Le preguntó.

\- Sí, pero, ¿dónde estamos? Respondió ella, mientras que miraba a su alrededor.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que estamos dentro de una pizzería que fue muy buena en los años 80, que cerró para re-modelar el lugar y luego la cerraron de nuevo y esta vez para siempre. Para que finalmente lo convirtieran en un lugar de horror y misterio para atraer al público. Dijo Ronaldo (Adivinen qué lugar es XDD).

\- ¡DEJEN DORMIR, LA CONCHA DE LA LORA! Pidió Montana, mientras que en ese momento, se despertó por la fuerte presión que hacía Yuuka sobre su cuello.

\- ¡Shh! Pidió Kaguya.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Israel, mientras que se levantaba de la silla en donde estaba con ella y con Reisen, Tewi y Eirin.

\- Estamos en "Fazbear´s Fright: The Horror Attraction". Les dijo ella, dando el nombre del sitio en donde habían aparecido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Preguntó Peridot.

\- Tengo los cuatro juegos de "Five Nights at Freddy´s". Dijo la Princesa de la Luna, quien jugaba con su novio a los videojuegos.

\- ¿Y esto existe en la vida real o estamos dentro del juego? Preguntó Montana.

\- No, esto, según creo, existe en la vida (Obviamente que no, solo es un cambio :P), pero debemos ser muy cuidadosos. Pidió Kaguya que todos tuvieran cuidado.

\- ¿Por qué, Kaguya-Sama? Preguntó Reisen, mientras que Tewi temblaba.

\- Debemos sobrevivir, en estas cintas podrán comprender bien lo que debemos hacer. Dijo Kaguya, mientras que ponía a reproducir una a una las cintas del "Chico del Teléfono".

\- " _¿Hola? hola, um... este es un recordatorio de la política de la compañía acerca de la habitación segura. Esta habitación está reservada para equipos u otras propiedades que no estén siendo usadas, y como locación de seguridad para uso de empleados solamente. Esta no es una habitación de descanso, y no debería ser considerado un lugar para empleados para esconderse y/o reunirse. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia, un cliente nunca debe ser llevado a esta habitación y salir del área del show. Mantenimiento también ha reportado, que el animatrónico "Spring Bonnie" ha sido movido a esa habitación. También debo recordar que ese traje no es seguro de usar bajo ninguna circunstancia._

 _Gracias y recuerda sonreír, tú eres el rostro de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"._ Decía el mensaje de una de las cintas de grabación.

\- La verdad no entendí nada. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que veían la oficina.

\- Es simple, debemos sobrevivir, todos deberemos formar parte de este juego, cada uno desempeñará una función principal aquí. Primero, debemos estar atentos a que todos los sistemas estén funcionando bien y a la perfección, cualquier falla, hará saltar la alarma y nos la tendremos que ver cara a cara con Springtrap. Dijo Kaguya.

\- ¿Quién es ese? Preguntó Montana.

\- Eso pronto lo descubriremos. Respondió a su pregunta Israel.

\- ¿Y cómo nos repartiremos el trabajo? Preguntó Peridot.

\- Fácil: Tú vigilaras las Cámaras de Seguridad junto con Eirin, Reisen, Tewi, ustedes vigilarán fuera de la oficina, para así estar atentas a los pasos de Springtrap, Yuuka, Montana y Ronaldo estarán vigilando los Sistemas del lugar, este sitio debe abrirse en una semana y fuimos contratados, ya encontré las fórmulas de inscripción. Repartió Kaguya el plan para cada uno de ellos.

\- Esto va a ser jodido. Dijo Montana, mientras que tenía preparada la Ametralladora Thompson junto con Yuuka con su paraguas, Reisen con sus Pistolas 48 MM y Tewi con sus bromas.

Se fueron posicionando para averiguar qué pasaría si aparecía ese enigmático personaje.

\- Deberíamos buscarlo. Sugirió Peridot, mientras que vigilaba con las Cámaras de Seguridad cada una de las zonas del lugar.

\- No se los recomiendo, es muy rápido. Dijo Kaguya, negando la idea de ir a buscar a Springtrap.

\- Dios, este sitio me está dando mucho miedo. Objetó Ronaldo.

\- No cabe duda, jamás en mi vida he estado en algún así. Lo respaldó Montana, mientras que Israel reparaba el aire acondicionado.

\- Sí, estuvimos en Acosta Ñu. Dijo el chico del Paraguay.

\- Tenes razón, jajaja. Le dijo a su vez, Montana, mientras que Kaguya le pedía a su novio que no tratara de reparar el aire acondicionado.

\- Es mejor dejarlo así, en una de las Cintas, dice que debemos dejarlo así, tranquilo, el aire debe circular bien, sino tendremos abominaciones. Dijo Kaguya, donde a su vez, Israel dejó atrás las reparaciones.

Los tres responsables de vigilar los sistemas, solo Ronaldo lo estaba haciendo, ya Montana estaba tomando nota y Yuuka aprovechaba para tener su paraguas listo para proteger a su novio.

\- ¿Todo bien? Preguntó Montana.

\- En orden. Respondió Ronaldo, pero en ese momento, Peridot notó algo en una de las Cámaras.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Kaguya.

\- Hay una especie de animatrónico incendiado delante de la cámara, me está tapando: ¡SAL DE AHÍ, AHORA O TE VUELO EN PEDAZOS! Le dijo y luego amenazó con su cañón contra Balloon Boy. ("El Chico de los Globos")

\- Ay, Madre Teresa de Calcuta. Dijo Montana, mientras que se ponía pálido al ver al "Chico de los Globos Fantasma".

\- _Cambia de cámara, ahora._ Pidió Kaguya en voz baja.

\- ¿Para? Preguntó Peridot.

\- Solo hazlo. Le ordenó la Princesa.

Peridot obedeció y cambió de Cámara de Seguridad, haciendo desaparecer al enemigo, pero cuando la victoria llegó, ésta duró poco tiempo.

En el tablero aparecía la palabra _"Error"_ , ¿qué estaba pasando?

\- Hay que reiniciarlos, ya, de prisa, ¡De prisa! Pidió Kaguya y Ronaldo los reactivó.

\- Pero, ¿cómo fue? Preguntó el chico.

\- Cuando apareció ese fantasma se complicó todo. Respondió Kaguya, mientras que se actualizaba todo y a su vez, volvían al trabajo.

Pasaron las horas y no veían nada fuera de lo común, Montana seguía tomando notas, Yuuka preparaba su paraguas, pero nadie notaba del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, sobre sus cabezas, Springtrap se había puesto en movimiento.

\- No, no entiendo dónde puede estar ese animatrónico, ya se me están poniendo los pelos de punta. Dijo Reisen.

\- Solo hemos visto a fantasmas, pero nada más. Agregó Ronaldo, quien ya estaba harto de tanta espera.

\- No lo sé, por ahí, no nos dimos cuenta y esto es más fácil que perderse en el mar. Dijo a su vez Montana.

Fue en ese momento, en el que vieron a Springtrap en la entrada, poniendo el clásico ruido de cuando eres descubierto en el " _Metal Gear"_.

\- ¡AHHHHHH, AHÍ, AHÍ ESTÁ! Gritó Ronaldo.

\- ¡NO, FUERA, FUERA, ANDA, TOMÁTELA DE ACÁ! Le pidió Montana, haciendo del "Atendedor de Boludos"(Jajajajaja, es muy gracioso XD)

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?! ¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?! Preguntó Peridot.

\- ¡SI LO VEMOS, NO VAMOS A PERDER! ¡SI LO VEMOS, NO VAMOS A PERDER! Ordenó Yuuka y obedecieron las órdenes de la Youkai.

\- Peridot, Ronaldo, si esto es la muerte para nosotros, quiero que hagan algo si llegamos a sobrevivir. Les pidió Montana y les dio unos papeles.

\- ¿Tu testamento? Preguntó Ronaldo.

\- ¿Qué? No, che, es la boleta del agua, ¿me la pueden pagar en algún "Pago Fácil" o por Internet? Les pidió como favor, cosa que hizo molestar a Peridot y con la presencia de Springtrap, a ella se le ocurrió una idea.

Ella apuntó su cañón contra la salida de emergencia y disparó.

\- ¡FUCK THE POLICE! Gritó ella y con lentes negros, disparó contra la puerta, destruyéndola y saltando todas las alarmas.

Salieron corriendo, evitando a Springtrap, quien los siguió hacia afuera y ya en las calles, al aire libre.

\- Uf, uf, estamos vivos. Dijo Yuuka.

\- Sí, y necesitaré que me paguen la boleta del agua. Les pidió Montana a Ronaldo y Peridot.

\- ¡Dijiste si llegabas a morir! Gritó la Gema verde lima molesta.

\- Pero si somos inmortales mi amigo Israel y yo con Yuuka, Kaguya, Eirin, Reisen y Tewi con toda Gensokyo. Les respondió Montana, mientras que en ese momento, Peridot estalló en una crisis de ira.

\- ¡TE VOY A MASACRAR! Gritó ella, mientras que lo iba a asesinar al chico de cabellos blancos, pero Yuuka la detuvo.

\- La única que puede torturarlo y hasta quebrarle los huesos, por amor, soy yo. Dijo ella, mientras que lanzaba esa sonrisa malvada.

\- Bueno, gente, ¡Basta, chicos! Pidió Ronaldo, haciendo la voz de Ricardo Fort y todos le prestaron atención.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Eirin.

\- Volver a Ciudad Playa, deben estar preocupados. Alegó Peridot.

\- ¿Y con ese sitio? Preguntó Reisen.

\- Creo que yo tengo la solución. Respondió Springtrap y en ese momento, prepararon varios explosivos TNT y C-4 a un vehículo.

Lo usaron de bombardero para destruir aquel sitio.

\- Hola a todos, soy Montana y esto es: ¡ALLAHU AKBAR!. Gritó estrellaba el coche-bomba contra el local, el cual explotó por los aires.

 **Mientras que se disipa el humo, vayamos a comerciales:**

 **\- Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, Claude Speed y vengo a ofrecerles una nueva forma de coche protector anti-delincuentes y es el "Coche-Bomba Americano", lo primero que deben hacer es tener sus propios explosivos o si quiere hacer un atentado contra alguna pandilla que lo ha mandado tantas veces al hospital, consiga el cadáver de uno, pero debe ser bien fresco, ponga las bombas y el auto en marcha, en dirección hacia el barrio donde estén los delincuentes y entonces, mientras usted viaja en el asiento del copiloto, gritará "Allahu Akbar" y saltará del vehículo, a los pocos segundos antes de que explote y mate a toda esa gente. También sirve para cometer atentados terroristas contra el gobierno que usted odie.**

 **No lo dude, consiga el "Coche-Bomba Americano", el auto que es una bomba en los mercados. Dijo Claude, mientras que volvían a la historia.**

El humo se disipó y Springtrap decidió dejar de matar.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Le preguntó Israel.

\- Sí, voy a buscar otro cuerpo para ser "El Hombre Morado" de nuevo, cuídense y gracias por sacarme de ese lugar, encima el salario era una miseria. Les agradeció, mientras que se iba el animatrónico.

Una vez que quedaron en las calles, tuvieron que emprender un largo viaje hacia Ciudad Playa y llegar antes del Amanecer, para cuando abrieran el local los Fryman.

\- Esperen. Pidió Montana, mientras que encendía la cámara de fotos de su celular y provocaba una explosión.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Tewi y en ese momento, hubo una explosión en los gobiernos corruptos de América Latina.

\- ¡ALLAHU AKBAR, ALLAHU AKBAR! Gritó Montana feliz, mientras que ondeaba y flameaba la bandera de los Kurdos y sus Milicias Anti-ISIS.

\- Bueno, se limpió América del Sur de la corrupción. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que se subía a la espalda de su novio y él la llevó por todo el resto del viaje.

 **Más de 72 horas de caminata desde Nueva York hasta Ciudad Playa después, XDXDXDXDXDDDDD.**

 **-** Uf, hemos llegado. Anunció Peridot, no sin antes desplomarse frente a la puerta de la casa de Steven junto a sus amigos y para su sorpresa, salió Garnet de la casa.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Le preguntó la Gema de peinado afro.

\- Me fui de paseo, a un largo paseo. Respondió la Gema, la cual cayó dormida al suelo junto a sus amigos, después de un largo viaje por todo el país.

 **XDDDDDDDDD, Dios, que buen capítulo XD, bueno, chicos, espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo :3. Saludos para MrDemocracy, gracias por las canciones que me pasaste.**

 **También para AkumuHoshi, saQhra, Urakashi, Laliasd, Clyo Eliphas Levi, Silvermist Wattson, Jakobs-Snipper, Mailimon, yeritha, Luna haoi, DL, Amaisupresh, DragShot, AARA941 y Cherry express :D.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, que tengan un buen Domingo, de parte de su Camarada MontanaHatsune92 :). También para Shagot mando saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Peridot había vuelto, había estado más de 72 horas fuera de Ciudad Playa y todos se preguntaban qué había sido de ella, al volver con Ronaldo y los demás, se sintió cansada por primera vez.

\- Dios. Dijo ella, bufando del cansancio.

\- ¿Y cómo les fue en su viaje? Le preguntó Steven a ella, mientras que le llevaba agua para que se refrescara.

\- Por suerte la pasamos bien, nos hicimos muy amigos, a pesar de que ese Montana quiere usarme como bombardero suicida, jaja, no lo piensa ni siquiera en serio. Le respondió la Gema del Planeta Madre.

\- Bueno, eso es lo mejor, además de que estas siendo querida en el pueblo. Le dijo Steven, cosa que lo animó mucho.

\- Gracias, aunque me pregunto qué habrá sido de mis amigos. Se preguntó Peridot, pensando en el destino de sus colegas.

Afuera de la casa de los Universe, se encontraba durmiendo en las playas, Israel, Kaguya, Tewi, Reisen, Eirin, Yuuka y Montana, Kaguya no quería levantarse y eso que ya estaban a media mañana.

\- No, mama, quiero seguir durmiendo. Pidió ella, mientras que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su novio Israel.

Y para poner más condimentos a este capítulo, de las escaleras bajaron Amatista con Steven, mientras que Peridot se tomaba un descanso y Garnet y Perla iban a buscar gemas corrompidas, la peli blanca y el niño mitad gema se dirigían hacia las playas para ver cómo estaban los amigos de la Dorito.

\- Jaja, mira, Steven, ni se están movimiento, parece que están profundamente dormidos. Dijo Amatista, mientras que picaba a Yuuka con un palo, pero en ese momento, la Youkai de las Flores disparó su paraguas contra el palo y lo destruyó por completo, dejando sorprendida a la Gema.

\- Dejen dormir. Pidió Yuuka, mientras que se abrazaba con Montana y le partía la espalda.

\- ¡Auch! Gritó de dolor el chico.

El Sol de la media mañana estaba empezando a calentar la superficie, normalmente, pero para Montana, quien no soportaba el calor, ni siquiera el más mínimo (XD), empezó a moverse desesperadamente.

\- No, no -Se levanta asustado- ¡ESTOY EN EL MONUMENTAL! Gritó y todos se despertaron de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Garnet.

\- ¿Qué no estaba en el Monumental? Soñé que estaba en el Estadio de River Plata con unos amigos, era el 26 de Junio del 2011 y estábamos muy nerviosos, ya que River si no ganaba, se iba a la B y bueno, perdió contra Belgrano de Córdoba y hubo disturbios, incendiaron el Monumental y hasta saquearon negocios y destruyeron dos barrios. Le contó Montana, cosa que fue escuchado por Peridot en la lejanía.

\- Wow, ¿acaso Jaspe estuvo ahí? Quiso saber Amatista.

\- No, fue algo peor: Las barrabravas, "Los Borrachos del Tablón", no se metan con ellos, te incendian el estadio cuatro veces antes que llames a los Bomberos. Les advirtió Montana sobre esa gente.

\- Jajaja, ya me veo que no se han recuperado. Añadió Amatista, mientras que estaba convertida en gato.

\- Awww, que lindo gatito. Dijo Montana, mientras que la Gema de cabellos blancos se recostaba sobre la espalda del joven.

\- Menos mal que Yuuka está dormido, porque sino... Mencionó Garnet, pero en ese momento, se sintió una fuerte presencia maligna.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Se preguntó Steven, mientras que el terremoto cobraba fuerza y entonces, se vio la figura de una peli verde con los ojos rojos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJERON DE MÍ?! Preguntó Yuuka, mientras que con sus manos, se llevaba arrastrando a Montana y Amatista saltaba de su espalda y volvía a su forma original.

\- ¡No, Yuuka, no, por favor, ellos se equivocaron, fue un error, no! ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO, A LAS SOMBRAS NO DE NUEVO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Se escucharon los gritos de Montana, mientras que se lo llevaba hacia la oscuridad de una cueva, gritando y clavando sus uñas en la arena, pero de nada servía: El placer de Yuuka había despertado otra vez.

\- Ahora voy a disfrutarlo más contigo, Mi Amor. Le dijo ella, mientras que hacía que mirara a la peli verde y el joven, aterrado, sintió los cálido labios de su chica.

\- Hoy estás muy bonita, jeje. Respondió Montana, mientras que Yuuka se lanzaba hacia él y todo se ponía negro.

Afuera de una de las cuevas, Garnet estaba tratando de observar lo que pasaba, pero Lapis la detuvo.

\- No es buena idea. Le aconsejó ella.

Tuvieron que retirarse de allí, mientras que volvían a la casa de la playa.

 **Bueno, aquí sale otro capítulo :3 haré más largos los demás, así que no se preocupen.**

 **Saludos para:**

 **AkumuHoshi: :D Volviste, amiga, muy buen capítulo el de _"Gema Corrompida"_ :3 sigue así. Y lo mismo _"Melodía"_. **

**Silvermist Wattson: Otro capítulo muy loco para los fanáticos del humor :3. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D.**

 **Cherry express: Me encantó el capítulo nuevo que subiste de _"90 Días",_ espero que muy pronto salga el otro :D. D: Mucho suspenso me pone nervioso D:. **

**Mailimon: ¿Cómo estás, amigo? :) Me alegro de que estés bien y sobre todo en con los exámenes :). Mucha suerte.**

 **Que tengan un buen Domingo y para los de Oriente, un muy buen Lunes :D. De parte su Camarada, MontanaHatsune92. Paz.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: **Hola, Camaradas, no, no he desaparecido ni nada, he regresado otra vez, disculpen, pero como digo siempre, no puedo actualizar mucho tiempo los capítulos, ya que estoy con la Facultad u.u :( así que pido disculpas por las demoras ocurridas en las actualizaciones.**

Ronaldo estaba terminando de preparar el aceite para un nuevo día de ventas de papas fritas en el local de su familia, mientras que Peedee terminaba de barrer y limpiar la barra de servicio, el Señor Fryman traía la mercadería para empezar con el nuevo día de trabajo.

\- Tenemos clientes, los primeros del día. Señaló Peedee, mientras que guardaba la escoba en el armario de limpieza y se dirigía al mostrador para atender: Allí se encontraba Peridot, quien venía acompañada de Steven y Amatista.

\- Hola, Steven, Amatista y Peridot, ¿qué tal andan? Les saludó el Señor Fryman, mientras que se comenzaban a hervir las primeras papas fritas.

\- Buenos días, Señor Fryman, hoy no venimos, por ahora, por las sobras, hemos venido para que Peridot diera un mensaje muy importante a su hijo. Dijo Steven.

\- Sí, vamos, picarona. Le animó Amatista, mientras que la Gema verde lima tragaba saliva y se ruborizaba.

Peridot pidió que se fueran los dos de sus acompañantes y lo hicieron, mientras que Amatista se compraba unas papas fritas y se sentaba en un banco de lejos junto a Steven, la Gema del Planeta Madre entró hacia el negocio y le pidió a Ronaldo que saliera.

* * *

\- ¿Sucede algo, Mi Gemita? Le preguntó el rubio a la Gema, quien estaba muy ruborizada y sus dedos robóticos tocaron la suave piel del muchacho.

\- Tenemos que hablar...A solas. Le pidió ella, mientras que se iban afuera.

* * *

Al salir del local, fueron observados por Steven y Amatista, quienes los siguieron.

(Música Chicago Action Chase, WatchDogs OST)

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué Peridot le ha pedido a Ronaldo de que hablen en privado? Se preguntó la peli blanca.

\- No lo sé, pero debe ser algo muy importante para el progreso de ella. Respondió a su pregunta Steven, mientras que se iban internando más en las playas del Oeste de la Ciudad.

* * *

Peridot entró con Ronaldo por los callejones, de ahí fueron a parar a las Playas del Oeste de la ciudad y se dirigieron hacia un sitio más tranquilo, sin ser vistos por nadie.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Peridot? ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó su novio.

En ese momento, ella se inclinó y tomó las manos de su chico, mientras que estaba dejándolo asombrado, los dedos robóticos de su amada Gema hacían contacto con su piel humana, mientras que él se sonrojaba.

\- Ronaldo. Le dijo ella, mientras que sentía una extraña presencia en su cuerpo, unos sentimientos que ella no conocía, causaba que ella entrara en un estado de nervios.

Su novio paso su mano por el rostro de la chica, mientras que se ruborizaba y ella finalmente soltó lo que deseaba contarle a su novio.

\- Ánimo, tú puedes. Vamos. Le animó Ronaldo, mientras que ella finalmente decía lo que tenía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- Ronaldo: Esto quiero decírtelo a ti, esto es lo más valioso y te lo diré. Ronaldo, ¡QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO! Le dijo finalmente la Gema, mientras que su chico se quedaba emocionado.

\- Peridot, Mi Diosa, Mi Princesa del Espacio Exterior, Mi Emperatriz de mi Corazón, acepto casarme contigo, yo también quiero unirme en Sagrado Matrimonio contigo, para toda la vida. Le respondió Ronaldo, mientras que las lágrimas humedecían su rostro y mojaba el mismo para luego caer en las manos de su chica y también en el rostro de Peridot.

\- ¡Oh, Mi Emperador, Mi Príncipe! Gritó ella, mientras que la abrazaba y Steven y Amatista los observaban desde uno de los edificios.

* * *

\- Lo logró. Dijo Steven.

\- Sí, que emoción. ¡Se van a casar! Gritó feliz ella, mientras que saltaba de la emoción la Gema de cabellos blancos y largos.

Y a su vez, desde el callejón, frente a "La Gran Rosquilla", Peridot y Ronaldo los observaron, mientras que celebraban.

\- ¡Arriba los novios! Gritó Montana, mientras que agitaba una botella de Champagne y salía el corcho volando al aire.

\- ¿Y cuándo será la boda? Preguntó Israel, mientras que Kaguya iba tomada de la mano del chico.

\- Pronto, muy pronto, ahora debemos ir planeando todo. Les respondió Peridot, mientras que Yuuka traía toda una lluvia de flores.

\- ¡Que se haga en la playa! Pidió Amatista.

\- Buena idea, muy buen sitio. Le apoyó Steven a su amiga.

* * *

 **:3 Que emoción, Peridot y Ronaldo se casará, bueno, había estado pensando muy a fondo sobre hacer una boda con los personajes, por eso, a pedido de AkumuHoshi, le dedico este capítulo :D, saludos, amiga :3. En los capítulos futuros, veremos los preparativos para la boda, pero ustedes se preguntarán ¿cuáles serán las reacciones de los demás personajes? ¿Habrán más explosiones de parte de Montana? ¿Yuuka volverá a llevarse a su novio hacia los lugares oscuros? ¿Aparecerá Diamante Amarillo? Todas las respuestas, las podrán encontrar en el capítulo que viene de "Primavera en Ciudad Playa".**

 **Saludos para , Laliasd, AkumuHoshi, Mailimon, AARA941, saQhra, Silvestmist Wattson, Urakashi y Guest.**

 **P.S: Este fanfic no ha muerto, no Señores, este fanfic, como todos los demás, van a seguir :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes y disculpen si no actualicé esta historia. Seguiré como siempre con todo.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace.**

 **Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina :D.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Al escuchar que habría boda entre Peridot y Ronaldo, ya el Señor Fryman supo que una gran alegría llegaría, a pesar de que su hijo mayor era aún bastante joven, sabía que esa decisión tomada por el muchacho, debía ser respetada.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Señor Fryman? Preguntó Steven, mientras que encontraba al padre de Ronaldo y Peedee sentado en una banca frente al mar.

\- Sí, Steven, siéntate que te lo contaré todo. Le dijo el hombre, mientras que el joven accedía y se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué es? Quiso saber el hijo de Rose Cuarzo.

\- Bueno, he visto a Ronaldo crecer junto con Peedee y ahora que lo veo a mi hijo, ya ha dejado de ser un adolescente y es todo un hombre, pero con verlo ya en camino hacia el altar, ya sabes, es... Pero el Señor Fryman no pudo seguir más, ya que le daba tristeza tener que ver que a uno de sus hijos ya marcharse para empezar su vida.

Steven le ayudó a superarlo, no era culpa de nadie, era parte de la vida natural del ser humano, ahora que Ronaldo se iba a casar, su padre comprendió el mensaje del hijo de Rose, debía dejar que él tuviera un futuro para él y su familia, en especial la que él iba a forjar.

\- Entiendo que le duela tener que ver a su hijo irse con Peridot, Señor Fryman, pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar a su familia, no, es todo lo contrario, ahora estarán más unidos que nunca a la que él va a fundar, es todo parte de nuestra natural en este Planeta. Ellos han empezado con su relación desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso el Alcalde Dewey y Perla forjaron la suya, a pesar de que ella sentía mucho por mi madre. Le dio su apoyo Steven al padre de Ronaldo.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Steven, es cierto, mi hijo ha crecido y estoy muy orgulloso de él junto con Peedee, de ellos siempre sentí orgullo y felicidad de tenerlos, además ellos son muy trabajadores, Ronaldo puede que aún tenga esas teorías y búsquedas de conspiraciones y todo del Mundo Sobrenatural, pero ellos son mis hijos y jamás me sentiré deshonrado ni nada. Por eso, felicito a mi hijo por su futura unión con Peridot y que tenga el mejor de los futuros para él y su familia. Dijo con firmeza y orgullo Fryman, mientras que se levantaba de la banca de madera y daba su apoyo a su hijo.

\- Así se habla, Señor Fryman, así se habla. Le defendió Steven, mientras que el hombre le agradecía por todo y se levantaba de la banca, para dirigirse hacia el negocio, había una gran cantidad de clientes por atender con Peedee y Ronaldo, para que luego, fueran a probar los trajes de negro para el hijo mayor, mientras que Peridot estaba probando con las Crystal Gems.

* * *

A su vez, Montana estaba con Israel buscando los lugares perfectos para hacer la fiesta de bodas.

\- Tiene que ser un buen lugar, confortante, cómodo y que la gente se sienta como en casa. Sugirió Kaguya.

\- ¿Qué tal en la playa? Esta gente ama el océano. Sugirió Israel.

\- Me gusta mucho. Apoyó Montana la idea.

\- Mejor preguntemosle a los novios. Pidió como mejor idea Reisen, cosa que terminaron aceptando.

Luego de eso, se dirigieron para ver a los novios, pero no los encontraron en ninguna parte, solo una nota, en la que decían que estaban ocupados con conseguir los trajes para el novio y el vestido para Peridot.

\- Volvamos más tarde. Sugirió Israel, mientras que se iban de allí.

* * *

 **Perdón si este capítulo es medio corto, pero los próximos serán largos y ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia cómica y llena de romance.**

 **Saludos para AkumuHoshi, MrDemocracy, Laliasd, Urakashi y Silvermist Wattson :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen Lunes.**

 **Saludos a todos de mi parte, MontanaHatsune92 :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

Epílogo: Había llegado el día en el que todos estaban atentos y esperaban con mucha Fe, era el día en el que Peridot y Ronaldo iban a casarse, estarían juntos para siempre, una Gema de Cristal del Planeta Madre y un Humano iban a contraer matrimonio. Con la ayuda de la familia del joven, le consiguieron uno de los mejores trajes a su hijo, mientras que Steven escogía el sitio perfecto para la boda, la cual iba a llevarse a cabo en las playas.

\- Que hermoso, Dios. Montana, quien se estaba vistiendo con su uniforme del Ejército Argentino (De la década de 1940, Modelo Prusiano).

* * *

A su vez, en la casa de los Universe, Steven con las Crystal Gems estaban ayudando a Peridot con su vestido de novias, éste era uno de los más hermosos, de color blanco-plata, con unas pequeñas esferas doradas en los bordes y una diadema con diamantes, todo hecho para una bella Gema que se iba a casar, iba a contraer Sagrado Matrimonio con alguien, quien era su alma gemela, un tanto excéntrico, pero también era un buen chico, ¿qué más podía pedir? Ella ya era libre, libre del Planeta Hogar, libre de la influencia de Diamante Amarillo y de Jasper, lo mismo Lapis Lazuli y las Gems, eran libres de toda influencia.

\- Te ves hermosa. Le dijo Perla, con quien, al principio, había tenido sus diferencias, pero ese día, decidió dejar atrás todas esas tonterías y desearle la mejor de las suertes a la Gema verde lima.

\- Gracias, Perla, quiero que sepas que siempre serás la cerebrito del grupo; como las demás. Le agradeció Peridot y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

Fue en ese momento, en el que entrenó Steven, quien sería el padrino de la boda junto con las Gems.

\- Como dijo Perla, te ves preciosa, Peridot, las Gems y yo queremos agradecerte por los momentos que compartimos, en especial, cuando casi matas a Montana con tu cañón. Le agradeció por todo el hijo de Rose.

\- Jejeje, gracias, Steven, aún quiero fusilarlo a ese mafioso, pero con esa aterradora Youkai dando vueltas... Dijo ella.

Pero en ese momento, escucharon que sonó el timbre de la casa.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una cesta de regalos y frutas, tradición de los "Caballeros Mafiosos".

\- _"Les deseamos lo mejor, lamentablemente nos tuvimos que retirar por unos asuntos en Buenos Aires, pero está todo bien, cuídense y mucha suerte para Peridot y Ronaldo"_ Decía la carta, la cual fue leída por Steven.

Peridot sintió una emoción en su cuerpo, sabiendo que Montana finalmente le había pedido disculpas por lo que había pasado la otra vez en los muelles, en especial con lo del cinturón-bomba.

\- Bueno, ya te sientes mejor al respecto. Respondió Amatista, mientras que se iban preparando.

\- Sí, así es. Respondió Peridot, mientras que se iban dirigiendo hacia la puerta de salida para las playas, donde allí esperaban los vecinos y amigos de los chicos, allí estaban todos, Montana y su gente no se iban a perder el momento, así que se instaló una pantalla holográfica para que pudieran presenciar, como testigos la boda.

* * *

Por su parte, Ronaldo estaba terminando de vestirse esa mañana, su traje negro, corbata roja, zapatos del mismo color del traje y lo mismo los pantalones, ¿quién se perdería esa gran fiesta que se iba a vivir en Ciudad Playa?, su padre y Peedee estaban emocionados, desde que eran pequeños que lo ayudaban en el negocio de las papas fritas y ahora, estaba por casarse, pero él no iba a dejar su familia, vivirían juntos.

\- Suerte, hijo, hoy es un gran día para ti. Le dijo el Señor Fryman a su hijo mayor.

\- Gracias, papa, mama estaría orgullosa de todos, en especial de mí. Respondió el joven y su padre lo abrazó.

\- Ella lo está, hijo, lo está. Le aseguró el Señor Fryman y tras el abrazo, salieron los tres hacia el altar.

* * *

El novio primero, sonriente y con su traje, esperaba a la bella novia que estaba llegando, pronto, las puertas de la casa de los Universe se abrieron y aparecieron las Gems con Steven llevando a Peridot hacia el altar, la música clásica de la boda, al iniciarse, se empezaba a sentir, mientras que Amatista y Lapis regaban el piso con flores, por el camino de la novia.

El Sacerdote del pueblo, el Reverendo Alfred Woodrow estaba en el medio del alta, listo para dar por iniciada la ceremonia, Peridot llegó, se detuvo y sin quitarse el velo del vestido, como tradición de los Humanos, el Sacerdote Woodrow comenzó con la ceremonia.

\- Amados Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en Sagrado Matrimonio a Ronaldo Fryman y a la Señorita Peridot del Planeta Madre, en un bello día que el Señor nos ha regalado para presenciar esta unión. Empezó el Sacerdote, mientras que comenzaban con la boda.

La boda siguió su curso, sin ningún inconveniente, sin ningún problema ni nada, el día estaba espléndido y con la presencia de todos los presentes, transcurrió sin ningún atropello o disturbio.

\- Ahora, pasaremos a escuchar los votos de Ronaldo y Peridot, pueden empezar. Les dijo Woodrow y Peridot comenzó con su voto que quería compartir.

\- _"Ronaldo Fryman, Mi Amado Caballero, extraño, callado, inteligente, al principio temía y quería verte muerto por si querías hacerme pruebas para fines científicos, pero demostraste que no eras esa clase de gente, no, eras distinto y contigo, me uní, viví aventuras pero no quiero dejarlas, quiero vivir recorrer el Mundo, estar contigo para toda la vida"_ Leyó la Gema verde-lima sus votos.

Fryman sonrió y entonces él tomó los suyos.

\- " _Peridot, Hermosa Gema del Planeta Madre, cuando te conocí, aún recuerdo esa noche, donde buscaba evidencias conspiratorias y demás material para mi blog, cuando te encontré, mejor dicho, tú me encontraste, al principio fuiste hostil y no querías que te siguiera, pero algo nos unió, no querías dejarme ni yo a ti, fue una corriente de amor magnética que nos atrajo y aquí estamos, en el alta y ante los ojos de Dios y de todos nuestros familiares y seres queridos. Prometo hacerte feliz, cumplir tus sueños y nunca abandonarte. Siempre estaré contigo y sin importar el tiempo"_ Leyó el rubio sus votos.

Después de mucho leer y contar, finalmente llegó el momento de la verdad.

\- Y ahora, Ronaldo Fryman, ¿aceptas a Peridot del Planeta Madre como tu legítima esposa? ¿Juras honrarla, amarla, protegerla para toda la vida. Tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? Hasta que la muerte los separé. Preguntó el Sacerdote.

\- Aceptó. Respondió Ronaldo.

\- ¿Y tú, Peridot del Planeta Madre, aceptas a Ronaldo Fryman como tu legítimo esposo? ¿Juras estar siempre con él, amarlo y permanecer juntos tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? Hasta que la muerte los separé. Preguntó de vuelta.

\- Acepto. Respondió Peridot y ante la emoción, finalmente llegaron las palabras de unión.

\- Por el Poder que me confiere el Estado, yo los declaro marido y mujer: Puede besar a la novia. Dio por finalizada la unión el Sacerdote y Ronaldo retiró el velo de su chica, viendo sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa que enamoraba, ambos se besaron, tras colocarse los anillos.

Pronto estallaron los aplausos y felicitaciones a la pareja recién casada.

Bajo una lluvia de arroz y de agua, porque en ese momento se había largado a llover, pero con el Sol se formó el arco-iris reflejado en los Cielos, nada iba a frenar aquellos festejos.

Y ante las cámaras de vídeo y las de fotos, se dirigieron hacia la pareja recién casada, donde todo había comenzado con un encuentro inesperado en el malecón del muelle, allí dio por finalizada esta historia, donde también el Alcalde Dewey con Perla y Steven y Connie habían dado también los pasos para estar juntos, para Peridot y Ronaldo fue todo un desafío, pero finalmente lograron.

\- Es tan hermoso ver estas bodas. Soltó Greg una lágrima y Amatista lo abrazó, mientras que Garnet sonreía.

Esos recuerdos le venían a la mente del día en el que Rose y él se habían casado.

A su vez, el Alcalde Dewey aplaudía junto con Perla, Buck y los "Chicos Geniales" por la unión matrimonial y la pelirroja hizo lo mismo que Amatista, abrazar a aquel hombre que su corazón amaba, a pesar de que ella sentía ese amor por Rose, Bill Dewey era también una persona con un gran corazón y una gran preocupación por su pueblo.

\- Hoy me has hecho la Gema más feliz de todo el Mundo. Le confesó Peridot, mientras que Ronaldo la abrazaba y la miraba a los ojos.

\- Y por siempre te haré feliz, Mi Amada Princesa. Le dijo Ronaldo y ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno y profundo beso bajo la lluvia y el arco-iris.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, Mis Amigos, aquí termina esta secuela de "Un romance fuera de este Mundo", se que es bastante corta esta historia, pero es que tengo otros proyectos con Steven Universe por hacer, muchos otros por terminar y empezar. En especial con el crossover que estoy haciendo de Breaking Bad-Steven Universe llamado "Better Call Saul: A Lawyer in Beach City".**

 **Así que espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, no se olviden de comentar y dejar reviews :D.**

 **Saludos para mi amiga y seguidora AkumuHoshi, saQha, Urakashi, MrDemocracy, Silvermist Wattson, DL, Coco Miu, Guest, Mailmon, Clyo Eliphas Levi, Luna haoi, Jakobs-Snipper, yeritha, martina godoy, Hoogo, Dan, María y Laliasd :D. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos de mi parte, tranquilos que habrán nuevas historias de Steven Universe y más crossovers de todo tipo :D.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen Jueves.**

 **Y ¡Viva Mauricio Macri, el Nuevo Presidente de la Nación! :D. Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
